Sword Art Online:The Beaters
by spkieeb2
Summary: here is my first ever fanfic its a bit slow but the story is about what would happen if kirito start his own guild known as 'the beaters' and if he know in's and out's of all guilds and plays of sao including the idenity of kayaba. what will he do with this info and will happen if a another guild found this info. warning bad grammar and puctuation
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

this first part of the story is set in the POV of Kirito

chapter 1: The 'death game' and floor one

It all started a month ago when Akihio Kayaba the creater of both SAO and the Nerve Gear and now he has trapped 10 thousand people in his 'death game.I am one of those people my name is Kazuto Kirigaya but here, in the world of Sword Art Online my name is Kirito and I was beta tester, one of the best in fact and I was the one who lead the strongest team of beta testers (known as the elites) to floor ten in the single month we had to test the game. However after the last month of the game start no one has been able to get past floor one and but this time in the beta I was I mean were on floor 10 hunting for the boss. Even thought no one has defeat the floor one boss all some of the strongest (and the most confident) players of SAO are having a meet in the old Roman style theatre to decide how to find and kill the floor one boss.

_At the meeting_

I arrived at the meeting's location and to my surprise the number of player that come to the meeting was few than 50,this might have been because over 2,000 people had already died in the last month and most people were scared shit-less of fighting and hoped that Kayaba who get bored and release them but I knew the only way to escape was to fight, so just kept my hopes up that more player show because currently there just wasn't enough (this coming from a guy who lead a team of 20 at least to floor 10). I took my seat at the top the theatre and waited. After ten minutes of waiting more people showed up which made me feel a little better but we only had to wait a few more moments until a blue haired knight stood up and began to speak. "hello my name is Diavel and the job I rolled is knight."

After what the self-proclamied knight spoke a lot of the people at the meeting began to laugh and say that was no job system in this game all that I was thinking was we still need more players . A few moments later every calmed down and Diavel start to talk again and he said to everyone surpise "yesterday me and my hunting party found the first floor boss room but on inspection half the party were wiped out and that is why I called this meeting here today."

Now the crowed we whispering against one another until a second man yell " hey I go something need I need to get off my chest" he stood at the top of the theatre above everyone else. With all eyes now on the mid high ginger haired man, he started to make his way to the front and spoke once again. " My name is Kibaou and I think that some you should apolgise" he said with anger.

Then Diavel spoke up, "I think I know the ones you are talking about, it the beta tester right."

The whispers started again I suck into my seat to avoid people's stare then kibaou started to talk again " Yes the beta tester they don't off as beginners and as soon as this death game started they got all the best hunting stops and the best loot so the rest of us were suck with crappy gear and to make up for it they should give us their money and gear and ..."

kibaou said this getting angrier and angrier until and huge dark skin man ( A/N not meaning to be racist) spoke which made me sit up straight " hello my name is Agil and you say the beta tester are to blame for the 2,000 players death am I correct" Kibaou nodded " well I will have to disagree" Agil said again making kibaou to get angry but before he could speak agil continued to speak " do you see this book it an item that the NPC traders still give out for free, it a information guild that has all the information need to survive up to floor ten" after this statement the whispers carried one " and do you know who created this info guide, it was the ex-beta testers." The whispers stopped and was replaced with gasps and then followed with more whispers. " Everybody had equal access to this information yet people still died I would like to learn from those guys mistakes and survive"

after this last statement people nodded in agreement and Kibaou and Agil both took there seats at the front and Diavel continued the meeting " As I was saying half of my party was wiped out by this boss and I believe at if we worked together as a group of party made of six people and together, as a raid party we will able to defeat the boss. For the information on the boss look towards the info guide you were just told about"

Diavel said as he and I along with everyone else got out their copies of the guide that I as a beta tester helped to create, although I only gave advice on the 7,8,9 and 10th floors, Diavel continued to speak with the guide book in hand "

"It says that boss start off using a shield and axe and has four health bars, however when his last health bar reaches red he switches to a talwar and changes his combat style. He also has 3 minions to guard him at the start and another 3 spawn when his last health bar reaches red so be careful, now lets get into parties of 6 or less and we will meet at the end of the week at this dungeon."

Once he had finished talking he got into his own party with Agil and Kibaou. I then noticed that I was on my own and I need to find party member fast if was going to have a chance of surviving the fight to come. I look around desperate to find a party member then I notice someone sitting alone with no party member around them. I quickly made my way to them and asked " you got left out to huh."

She then reply in the most elegant voice I have ever heard" no everyone already look like they are friends."

I sighed and then said " well do want to join a party with me, I mean you heard what he said we can't survive on our own"

I then sent her a party invite with my hopes up high. She sighed then accepted and before I could say anything else she left and all I was left with was a name 'asuna.' a cute name I thought to myself, however I never got to see her face as she wore a hooded cloak that cover her face and most of her body so I went to find out more about her.

Hope you enjoyed the first part of the story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The second part is also in the POV of Kirto

Chapter 2: After floor 1 meeting and meeting the boss

After the floor meeting as Diavel called it, I made my way back into town to go find Asuna and go over may plan for the end of the week ( well that what I told people really I just want to see/speak to her again). After 5 hours of searching and completing a quest (to replenish my cream supply) I found Asuna, she was alone eating a plain bun, good thing I brought my cream I though.

" Hey there pretty good aren't they" I said trying to get her attention she was still wearing her hooded cloak so I still didn't know what she looked like but hey what can you do I thought before she replied to my statement.

"Oh hi, you really think these are good" Asuna replied a bit disgusted at my comment on the bread buns.

" Well yeah I've eaten them 3 time a day since I got to this town, but I have something to make them better, here put some of this on it" I said as I got out the cream that I just got from the quest I completed and taking a seat beside her which she then moved a comfortable distance away before activating the jar.

"What is this... Cream" she said as she got some of the cream from the jar and put it on the bread roll and then eating it like she hadn't eaten in the last week.

"yeah I got it from the first quest of this town most people avoid it because it looks a bit easy but I know a trick to make it even easier do want to know what it is" I offered trying to seem like a good friend or partner.

"Umm no thank you I did come to this town to eat good food" she said rejecting my offer.

" umm okay so why are you in this town" I asked a bit confused.

" so I don't loses sight of who I am, I don't want to hide in some hole some where and wait until it is over" she said with her head hang low.

"well that a good attitude what the point of sitting around and waiting for something to happen or end in this matter" I said agreeing with and somewhat relating to what she said.

"so what did you come here to talk to me about because I don't think you come here to just share you cream" asuna said a bit coldly. I rubbed the back of my neck before replying

"Well yeah I came to talk to you about the plan of attack against the boss. Diavel told me to come fill you in."

"so what is our party meant to be doing then" she said still a bit cold.

" well were back up also known as team F our job is to keep the minions of the boss off of the larger parties as they try to defeat the boss and once the boss reaches red on it final HP bar we surround it and finish it off fast" I said with a large amount of determination in my voice.

" well that seems easy enough it is just the 2 of us at the end of the day anyway I will see you at the end of the week don't get yourself kill before then" still a bit cold but with a shard of happiness.

_At the end of the week before the boss battle the forest dungeon leading to the boss room._

"so lets go over the plan one more time as the back up team it's our job to keep the minions off the primary teams that will be attacking the boss the best way for us to keep minions back is more me to knock the weapons out the way then you switch with me and..." I said before Asuna asked the question I really didn't to hear

" what's a switch" after hearing this I asked another question I also got another answer I didn't want to hear which was.

"OK level with me is this your first VRMMO and first time being in a party" i said with my useless hopes up. She replied to my question by saying

" yep" after hearing this I stopped dead in my tracks with my head hanging low.

"what wrong" she ask me a bit confused. "oh it's nothing let me tell what is or how to switch" I said before explained what a switch was. After an hour of travelling we got to the boss room and waited for the order to charge. After a few minutes of waiting and listening to Diavel go over the plan we were order to move in a second later the boss showed up and we saw the name illfang the kobold lord and before we could take it all in the boss and minion charged as did we and so the fight to clear floor one began.


	3. Chapter 3

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The third part is also in the POV of Kirto.

Chapter 3: The floor 1 boss fight and the first Beater

The fight against Illfang had gone for what seemed like a life time and the only words I had been saying for the whole of that time were fuck, shit and switch. Although me and Asuna were doing are best to keep the Ruin Kobold Sentials off the primary team one or two did get a hit off on the primary teams which caused Diavel (the raid group leader) to yell teams E,D,F keep those minions off us. It had been over 2 hours fighting when the boss finally got down to final health bar and it took another 15 minutes for it to turn red and every body was cheering and I could help to think with disgust don't celebrate too soon it could get you killed and I was right as we all thought that the boss was going to a easy kill to the point of Diavel decide to take the boss on, on his own which was a mistake because we were wrong when the boss pull out a Nodachi and not a Talwar and as he pulled this weapon out I had flash back to the beta and when he had made the same mistake and it cost him his life in the boss room on floor 9. After the flash back I tried to warn diavel yelled

"wait stop " but it was too late the weapon had been pulled and Illfang began it's attack and before diavel knew what was happening he was attack and went flying I ran after him to help him up by offering one of my few HP potions but to my surprise he rejected and said

"no boss you need more than I do" at first I was confused but then I realised and recognise his equipment and his fighting style. He was one of the best beta fighter there was until he died in one of the boss rooms and we did know where he re-spawned so we had to leave him on floor 6 as I snapped back into reality I saw his health reach red and it was still going down and then start to beg him to take the potion but still he refused and then he said,

"lead these people to victory but I hung my head in shame and said

"I can't it's not the beta and as I was a beta tester so people will refuse me even more, and if you weren't stupid enough to go for the last attack bonus then we would be in this situation." Diavel sighed and said his final words

"I'm sorry but you will find a way to lead these people and protect them" before he burst in to familiar polygons. Rage started to build up inside of me and then I snapped I grabbed my sword and Asuna noticed and knew what I was planning and she said

"I'll go with you" all I could was nod I was just angry to talk and we began our charge I started with a few swings of my sword to damage him by of course he block every attack I threw. At the end of thing all I could do was knock his weapon out of the way and then yelled

"Asuna switch" she nodded and attacked her speed was nothing I had seen before I was impressed, Illfang swung his first attack it hit but she took no damage in fact her speed let her dodge the deadly blow however the cloak she was wear burst in to polygons and it reviled her beautiful face and fantastic chestnut hair but before I could admire her completion she was thrown back at me just like Diavel had but thankfully she had full health before hand thanks to us being the back up then Agil and the other primary party got in front of us then Agil said,

"we'll keep you covered as your health get back I nodded. A few minutes later I said

"Asuna you ready" she nodded and charged forward before I could say anything she yelled

"switch" and I did I attack Illfang with everything that I had he may have been on red by it seemed like he had become as strong as something from floor 10. I just hacking and slashing until I had the chance for the final strike, with out hesitation I attack and cut the beast in half with a single uppercut slash. The boss stood there for a few moments as his health depleted completely and then he burst in to the same polygons that Diavel had a few moments ago. I sign to let out my rage in a final breath, then two messages popped up the first was congratulations and the second was a reward screen that told me all the loot I got including the bonus item called the coat of midnight. Everyone was cheering and saying how I did a good before Kibaou yelled "stop cheering!"

Then Kibaou said the most annoying thing possible. "why you do huh why did you let Diavel Die" The cheers change to whispers and then Kibaou then said another annoying thing "you knew the bosses attack patterns and if you told us then Diavel and everyone else who died wouldn't be dead"

I sighed about to say something when some spoke up and said "i know how he knew, he was a beta tester" Agil and Asuna walked up to the crowed and tried to calm them down but I had to do some thing to shut them up so I said something that would change my stay here that much more annoying and complicated.

I start with a sinister laugh that even I was shocked to hear, once I had every bodies attention I began to speak "so you think I use to be a beta tester huh, it not cool to put in the same boat as those noobs, I got to higher floors than any of the other beta testers and I know a lot more than any current info broker that is how I knew the bosses attack patterns because I thought bosses with way more sword skills" As I said this I could see a every bodies eyes widen and point towards me then Kibaou said

"if that's true then your worst than a beta tester, you're a god-damn cheater" he said stomping his foot in defeat at my words, this was followed by some in the crowed and he said

"He's a beta tester and a cheater, he's a beater." all I could was smile at this comment and said

"A beater yeah I like the sound of that, so you can call me a beater for now on OK and don't confused me with those other beta testers" after saying and leaving everybody in shock I equipped my new coat of midnight and walk out of the boss room leaving everybody behind, some were in shock others were in awe (these people were more than likely other beta testers who I just save a world of torment from) and I just walked without giving it a second thought. My knew life as a beater had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The forth part is in the POV of Asuna and I made all this up myself apart from the beginning part

chapter 4: exploring floor 2

it all started a month and a half ago when Akihio Kayaba the creater of both SAO and the Nerve Gear and he trapped 10 thousand people in his 'death game.' I am one of those people my name is Asuna Yuuki, am also one of the few people in this world that used their real name as there user name for this game.

_After the boss battle_

Kirito had just claimed to be one of the strongest players of the beta testers and now he just took the name of beater, the ultimate bad guy for every body to hate but I knew why he did it, he did so that the other beta testers wouldn't has such a hard time in this world. However I knew he was strong, but to carry such a burden would just be horrible. So I decide to go with him and so I ran to catch up to him. "Hey wait" I called

Kirito stopped dead in his track and said fair coldly (probably playing his role as beater and not knowing it was me) "yeah what?"

I was a it shocked at first then I said "umm you called me by my name but I don't remember ever telling you"

he signed and shock his head and replied "your right you didn't tell me your name but when you join a party a second health bar comes up under that is a name, I was trying to be rude, did I get the pronunciation wrong or something."

He sounded a bit concerned and surprised at the fact that I didn't know that so I just shock my head and said with a small flirty giggle at the end "no you didn't but I'm so dumb it was there the whole time and I never saw it, Your name is Ki-ri-to... Kirito right."

He smiled and said "If some one you trust asks you to join a guild do it, you can only go so far as a solo player"

I stared straight into his eyes and said "but your solo" hinting I wanted to go with him but he sighed and carry on walking through the warp gate before he dissolved the party and carried on alone I guest this was his way of saying good bye so I turned around went back to the boss room.

Once I got back into the boss room Kibuao was being held back by Agil to stop him from going after Kirito. I sighed and said "Kirito long gone now my party been dissolved so there's no way to find him. "

Agil let Kibaou go and stumble making look like more of an idiot, Kibaou then muttered "he's going get what coming " and then he got up told the rest of his party to follow they all did (other than Agil who stayed put and Kibauo gave him a deadly stare and carried on walking) Kibaou then said to party so them and the few people near by (which included me) "lets find that bastard and give him what he deserves" I felt my heart skip a beat and I was about to say some thing but then Agil grabbed me and whispered

"let the crying bitch go he not going to find him or kill him so don't fret" this made me smile and the last few of us made our way to the warp gate to go to floor 2.

_a week later floor 2 in the town known as Urbus (_A/N I had to a bit of research to find the name of the main town of floor 2)

It's been a week after we defeated the floor 1 boss and the raid party had gained a lot of respect, well everyone but Kirito who had received a lot of bad criticism, however he did make front page of the update post. Although Kirito was been hunted down by most of the raid party, no one had seen or heard from him since the boss battle, my guest he has been to a town and spends a lot of his time out in the mountains huntings and getting stronger, well at least he his surviving. Then out of nowhere I received a message from Agil. It read

'Kirito just came by said hi sold some of his crap then said he was going to find the next boss' my jaw dropped after only reading the part of the message I skipped the rest about what he had to sell (this was Agil way of trying to sell me Kirito useless crap) and then read the final part of the message which aloud me to sleep easy it read ' oh don't worry kirito not going to solo the boss he just want to find ASAP so don't fret' it had the classic winking emolicon and all I could think was 'does he know something I don't' after reading the message I decide it would a good idea to follow kirito lead and go do some hunting to get some more gear, money and levels.

After a few hours of hunting and levelling it was coming close to 1 in the morning and because I in such a rush to go hunting I forgot to buy a tent to I had to sleep out in the open (well behind the safety of some tree out of plain sight). I got a few hours sleep, may 2-3 hours and then some guy saw me woke my up and very rudely as for all my money and loot or the would just take it. Of course I refused and went for the rapier but seemed they had already moved out of arms reach, even though I knew I couldn't fight I still refused but being the yellow player that they were (being yellow player means that hurt players but don't kill just cause crimes against them) they decide to attack me or in their words have some fun. I had closed my eyes and waited for there attack but all I got was a girl-like scream so I opened my eyes to see Kirito with his fist clenched and one of the men on the floor with a red mark on his head (Kirito became a yellow player for that but I guest he did care) Kirito then yelled in a very violent beast-like voice "you guy better piss off before I loss my temper"

it took a few moments before on the men said "oh shit Del that's Kirito the beater I heard that he soloed partied the floor one boss and don't forget he was the leader of the elites who got to floor 10 in the beta " this pissed me off because I was in his party but then again he probably said that I was with in Diavel's party and only helped him like everyone else after his death, just to protect me from men like this and the fact that he was the strongest player in the beta which caused him to be able lead the elite player to floor 10 made me smile at the fact he asked me to join his party in the first place.

Then the men refereed to as Del rudely said "what you smiling at you cheeky bitch" and for that comment he was reward with a punch as well to go with his friend who was already on the floor.

Kirito sighed and then said " got any more stupid comments or can we call it a day" staring start in the eyes of the last man standing. The man look like he had seen a ghost and slowly back away before grabbing his friends and making a run for it Kirito smiled and playing the role of the bad guy or in this case the bad ass. I was still smiling like a idiot not realising and that when Kirito said seriously thought why are you smiling like that, I playfully stuck my tongue out at him he was a bit shock but then helped me up like the gentleman I knew him as and went to get my rapier from the near by bushes and kindly gave it to me but the said in a very cheeky manner " you might need try not to leave it lying around okay" with a big goofy smile perched on his face which reward him with a nice hard slap and a play sticking out of my tongue and then I smile but I finished all of with a single word "cheeky"

he sighed and then said "I'm heading back, back into town so see yeah around okay" before he head off again leaving me alone leaving to think does he really like me like I like him? Oh well i'll have to ask him later and then I walk back to town to my inn room.


	5. Chapter 5

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The fifth part is in the POV of kirito

Chapter 5 : the moon light black cats

Today is the 14th of June 2023 and I was just doing my daily levelling and hunting of mobs in hopes of finding a rare or half decent item. Well in truth I was really looking so something to make me more powerful, something powerful enough that stop me from having to join a guild, for the time being away I did plan to join a guild at around floor 60-70 but for now I just need strength. The time was around 14:50 in the afternoon and I still had no luck all I could find at the time being that was worth something was half-a-dozen giant mantis spears (which was basically it arm chopped off for you by the system). After look at the time I realised that I heard eaten my normal cream (from floor 1 yes I still go back there to complete that same quest over and over to save money on cream, you could say it a trick my mum/aunt taught me) and bread roll meal.

I had just finish eating when I heard the sound of a fight it sound like there was 4-5 players fighting maybe 2-3 mantis and I thought I'll watch not expecting I would have to join in. once I got there it was chaos the team had already defeat 4 of the mantis and as they were in a nest (a mob trap scattered around dungeons like this) they were doing pretty well however they were in a state that if I did help then at least 1 of them will die so I draw my sword and being a member of the raid team I defeat them with great eases (with a it of help from the people I was trying to save). Once that was done they thank me but when I was about to leave they invited for a drink at the local inn (well they called their temp base) I accepted and followed to the inn after we had one or two drink mixed with some talking and a lot of them thanking me they did another unexpected thing, the invited me into their guild, the moonlit black cats at first was was shock I mean I was the infamous beater the one man everyone hated, but then again they more than likely have only heard about me and never seen my face and then I thought well this guild seems small and if I join I could build their strength just I did with the elites and you know what it could be kind of fun... I was in mind thought when the leader of the guild spoke "oh sorry I know it a bit sudden and you don't know us but with some one of your skills we could really learn a lot and..." I stopped him in mid sentence and told him he didn't need to persuade I had already decide I would and his face light up like a Christmas tree. "before I forget I let me introduce myself and the rest of the guild" the leader began and started pointing first at himself and said his name was Keita and was the leader. Keita was wearing a brown top with a chest plate that covered his whole chest and this shoulders then he pointed to another boy and said that he was the guilds one and only forward and his name was Tetsuo. Tetsuo had the classic Japanese black hair and he wear a purple top that he was wearing under his armour which was the same as Keita , then he pointed to another and said his name was Sasamaru. Sasamaru wore a pointed hat and wore a green top under his armour that cover his whole chest and his left shoulder. Keita then point to the final boy and said that his name was Durcker. Durcker had on a beanie like hat over his head and he wore no armour, the only thing he wore to protect himself was a bright yellow jumper. Finally Keita pointed at a girl she had long black hair and eyes to match she had a sweet young voice which was like Asuna just not as cold and more loving.

After meeting all the members of the guild I said "it a pleasure to be a part of your guild and thank for having me" (a bit cheesy I know but it did the trick) we were all smiling and laughing and talking about our lives in the real world, it was mostly about themselves and listened I just listen to everything they had to say and I well just listen their lives sounded amazing far better than mine and I was happy to be apart of it all.

_6 days later 20th June 2023_

I have been a part of this guild for 6 days now and I am loving it being able to trust people and make new friend and I think I have fall in love (A/N OK OK I know it sound stupid with having Sachi and Kirito being a couple as it is meant to be Asuna and Kirito. However when watching the anime I have seen than Kirito had feeling for Sachi before he did with Asuna as it is shown in episode 9. also known as gleam eyes when he uses his duel wield skill for the first time and faints he sees Sachi before he sees Asuna so this is interpretation it won't last long and will have one kiss but that is it there will more with Asuna and Kirito promise and yes feel to rage in reviews I will pm you the same as it is here anyway back to the story) I mean the way me and Sachi look at each other it just gives goosebumps even the rest the guild have been talking about it well I guest will see how it goes I guest but right now were in a middle of a fight against more mantis some thing never change. "Kirito switch" Tetsuo" yells

"Right I've got you" I yelled back slicing the pincer off of it's body followed with me stabbing it and a few moments later it burst into the familiar polygons were all so use too now. Then out of now where Keita asked what level are you at now Kirito" he asked noticing my level up screen.

I said "only level 27" this was a lie was at level 48 now but I feared they would reject me to know I had an unfair advantage to them on this floor.

Thankfully Keita believed me and said "oh that call your the top player by one player Tetsuo is only 1 level behind you" he said with a smile that said very thing (he made it look like we were rival and were to battle it out to see who end up the highest level) Tetsuo had the same smile and all I could think was well shit I may have got myself into more trouble than I meant to. Once we got back Sachi and I when for a walk round the town centre we walk and walk buying some health potions a lot in fact (better safe that sorry) and then we go bridge it was like our own little world in there somewhere were we could escape the madness of this god for sake world and we just sat there like we always do before and then Sachi suddenly with a question (this was weird because I was the one who normally spoke first) she asked "Kirito do you like me"

I then asked the most stupid question possible because I knew what she meant "what do you mean"

Then she kissed my lips for about 10 seconds before backing away with a bright red face and said "i mean in that way" her face still as red as a tomato

Now I was blushing and rubbing the back of my neck and replied " oh well... umm yeah I guest " trying say yes the best way I could with sounding like a idiot which I failed at miserably. She smile and then we made eye contact and we stand to move closer to each other until our lips meet in the middle we kissed with all the love we could give (but there was no tongues we weren't that passionate... yet) then we broke away need 'air'.

The sachi asked a second question "could I spend the night with you tonight" all I could was nodded I knew what meant she wasn't the kind of girl to have sex right after the first kiss (unlike some of the girls back home) so when it got late and we were done talking we got up and continued to walk hand in hand (this was the second time the first was when she was scared after a late night hunt and I held her hand to comfort her) then an idea "hey Sachi do you wan to go go in here for dinner today." pointing at a small yet half decent restaurant"

She replied shortly after in a very shy voice "l...like a date" I shyly nodded then her face light up like a Christmas tree just like Keita face did when I said I would join the guild and so we walk to into the restaurant to have dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The sixth part is in the POV of kirito

chapter 6: The death of loved ones

_In the restaurant _

Me a Sachi have been eating and speaking about the events that have past over since they have been trapped in this death game then Sachi said the thing many people were thinking "We should run away from it all, from this town, from the monsters, a..and from this world"

I felt a hundred dagger hit my throat as she spoke these works "are you talking about suicide" I asked her in a quite tone.

"no if I had the guts to die I would behinding in town where it safe" Sachi replied

All I did was nod and said "don't worry I'll protecting and you want die I promise"

it was her turn to nod and said "thank you"

_1 day later in the base _

"after our resent hunts in the plains we have over 3,000 Col" Keita said proudly

"yes buying a place of our doesn't seem like a pipe dream anymore" Durker said just a proud

"i have an idea why don't we update Sachi equipment she has the weak gear of the group and its unfair to make kirito say in front forever" Tetsuo explained

"oh sorry kirito I try hard next time" Sachi said disappointed in her skills

"no don't worry about it I quite enjoy defending you all" I said with a smile

Keita smiled back and said " tomorrow i'll go to town of beginnings to buy a place and the rest of you go hunting for more money ok " everyone nodded and went back to their room to get some shut eye

_In kirito room _

I was looking thought my gear and messages, there were about 5 from Asuna having a go at me for stay away from the front line for over a week and the was another 2 from Agil offering some of his best gear at a lowered price (this was only a 5% reduction but at least it was something). I closed all the windows and was about to look at my skills and states when there was a knock at the door

"Kirito can I come in, I don't seem to be able to get any sleep" Sachi said in a worried tone

"yeah it fine come on in at make your self at home" I said opening the door luckily I had only taken my coat and moonlit black cat chest plate off.

Sachi came in got into the bed and removed the skirt and coat so she only wore clothes on her top half and her panties on the bottom half, her face when bright red in embarrassment. I smiled and said " it OK I don't see anything." now my face was bright red with embarrassment as I when back to the bed and started looking a my skills later my states (I did when I though she was asleep).

Sach I then asked me in a cute sleepy voice "why did you lie about you level"

My eye widened why I realised she was still awake watching what I was doing . After a few second I looked down at the floor and told her the truth "I'm sorry for lying to you and the guild about my level, you see I thought if you knew who I was you would accept me" I continued telling her everything, About being the beater, being apart of the raid group and being the most hatred solo player.

She sighed and said "i guest your right about that and you did have the right to be scared about what we were going to think and don't worry i'll keep you secret."

I smiled pecked her on the cheek and said "thank you, we better get some sleep its a big day tomorrow" she nodded to me and we both when to sleep.

_The next morning floor 11 teleport gate_

OK i'm off see you guys later teleport town of beginnings." keita said before he disappeared

"lets go do some hunting" Sasamaru suggested

"yeah lets go to a high floor" Tetsuo said as sachi face look ice cold

"we should sick to our normal hunting spots" I said trying to make Sachi to feel safer

" but why there we can make more and faster" Durker replied to me questionably

"OK fine but don't get carried away" said in defeat.

_Floor 27 dungeon_

" wow after 30 minutes of hunting we have earned more than we have in 2 hour on floor 11th " Tetsuo explained

"hey look a hidden door" Durker said

"there wasn't anything like this the last time I was here" kirito said under his breath.

"a chest" Durker exclaimed

"hey wait it's a trap" kirito yelled

not listening Durker ran over to open the chest, but it was empty. Before they could leave the room the door shut and showed no sign of opening any time soon,Durker got his TP crystal out and said teleport taft but it didn't work "there probably being blocked by the walls" I said, then the walls opened up to show about 50 mobs which then swarmed the room leave no space to avoid. Durker was the first to fall, he was attack on the legs and was lying on his stomach before 5 or 6 mobs started planting their pickaxes in and out of his back a few moments later he died, the Sasamaru died with a diagonal slash down his back, which caused him to burst into polygons. Tetsuo die with a stab throw the stomach ( A/N I could remember how he died so I made it up). Then I looked over to where Sachi was and then I saw the one thing I never wanted to see she burst into polygons before saying something, her mouth moved but words did come out. After seeing all my friend burst into polygons I enter a fit of rage where I defeated all the mobs in the room and I left alone.

Then it hit me I just lost all my friends and it my fault. However be I could moan them I received a message from Keita it read

_Kirito I've brought the house but I can't message the others meet me at the border on floor 11._

'huh this is not going to go well.

_Border of floor 11 _

"kirito where is everybody what's happened" keita asked questionably I then told him everything about me and the incident "y...your a Beater you should of never been with us everything that has happened to us is your fault." after say this he jump off the edge and joined his friends.

I collapsed I had just wipped out all of my friend I killed the moonlit black cats.

_One month later _

"what have you got for me" I asked the info broker

"the event boss is rumoured to appear under some pine tree and is meant to carrying the only revival item" the info broker told him

"thanks for the info" I told the info broker

"wait your not planning on going solo on this one are" the info broker said in a state of shock.

"well I have to I can't endanger anyone's else's lives if and if I don't do this nothing will end." I told the info broker before heading out.

_Floor 35 dungeon _

I been travelling for this dungeon for the last hour, and I was just about to get to get to the pine tree the rumour spoke of then klein showed up "you followed me" I asked

"well...yes I came to stop you from doing all your stupid soloing...it's,going to get you killed one day" klein protested

"your right it will but for now I can make do and it looks like your going to be busy dealing with them" I said to him before the holy dragon alliance member appear and before kieln could say anything else I went to the boss

_field boss room_

I stood there for a few moments and then it appeared the event boss, Nicolas the renegade. I draw my sword and charged I had no one to switch with I was on my own, just the way I like it I thought to myself.

I was hacking and slashing cutting the bosses health down until it was at the last red bar, to began with I blocked it's blade then I ran the beast through. Then the boss burst into the same polygons the moonlit black cats and so many more people had. Then I got reward menu first it was a santa cloak and then it blade which I was going to sell to Agil, finally it was the revival item I read the discription and I saw it how long I had before I could revive the player 'ten seconds' with this I left gave it to klein he had the same reaction then I spoke "if you see some die in front of you make sure you use it" he nodded I left back to taft into the inn that was our base.

I sat in our room I mean my room and I then got a message from Sachi it was a message and it had a item in it that was a recording of her she said that she was thankful to what I did in taking care of her then she hummed me the red nose raindeer song I could help but cry and now I need to survive and get the fuck out of here for Sachi and every one in this bloody game.


	7. Chapter 7

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The seventh part is in the POV of klein

Chapter 7: A new guild

it was a month later after the incident of the moonlit black cats and kirito has been silent not talking to anyone however we have gone up 5 floors. However me, agil and asuna all know that if he doesn't snap out of it soon he was going to die.

I sat up in my bed after a long hard day and I got a message from Agil I thought it was a item offer but then when reading it I knew what he wanted

_to klein_

_we both now what this is going to be about _

_your worried asuna's worried and i'm worried about kirito if we don't do something we going to lose him._

_Go talk to him as a friend and fill be in afterwards_

_from Agil _

I guest it will have to now i'll message him and tell him to meet me in town of beginings

_The town of beginings _

i've been waiting here for the last 2 hours and he nowhere to be seen, after think this Kirito came up behind and said "what's this about"

I turned around and said to him "look man I know what your going though and everyone worried about you however I don't think a good friendly talk is going to help so i've come up with an idea.

"what's that it not like it going to help but I give it a go" kirito said a bit cold

"Wow man i'm hurt but anyway I was think you still have the guild leader permits of the moonlit blacks, you know name logo and crap right. Kirito nodded "ok so why don't you use it, you were the one the leader of the elites and you got us up 5 floors in 2 days so why not." I said.

"it's a good idea but I'm meant to be a solo player if I became the leader of a guild it would give the wrong idea about me and it will put more people in danger." kirito said latching onto the idea.

"well here what I think we can do, you start a secret guild, it be a guild that you control but people can join you and a second guild because they won't be signed on, like what the red players do they get there member to join a second guild to get info on them and it helps them find their targets" I said suggestively

"that a good idea and I like it, however I won't kill player and I will use the people who decide to join officially will help me solve the problems like giving out info on dungeon and mobs, saving more lives in the long run" kirito said with a smile.

"see that helped and it looks you have your self the first guild to join you , I mean my guild will help with recruit people for however we need to find a base to begin with." I said glad that my plan worked.

"klein I just got another idea if the guild is a secret why don't we try an get player traders in to they can proved us with items and money that we need" kirito said happily

"yes that a good idea but I don't think many will join at first, because you are asking them to give up there money to help you" I said

"yeah I guest your right i'll start with Agil and then he will try to get other trader in too." kirto said

"Yeah thats a good idea i'm sure Agil will help i'll message him now" I said to him before I messaged him. "Agil said he is able to give you a a quarter of his profits each week" I said happily

"that great tell i'll thank him later also i'll see you later I know you want to help with the guild but I need to do it on my own and i'll telling once i'm read to begin" kirito said before leaving to find a base

"good luck mate can't wait to help tell me the time and place and i'll find the players" I said to him glad that my plan had worked

"oh if your guild is going to be recruiting then I have to asked you to find these player, they were part of my elite party that got to level 10 in the beta and i'm there help as well." kiritoi said before leaving I nodded and said that I would do it

A/N ok I have to admit these last two chapters aren't very good but I will try to make them better however remember this is my first fan fic so give me a chance.


	8. Chapter 8

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The eighth part is in the POV of kirito

chapter 8: A new beginning

after going to floor 25 which was the floor that I decide the guild would be based as it was mostly made of poisonous swarms and not too many people came thought here. After a while I came across a tower which had lots of small building around it, I decide that this was going to be my base of operation and when to claim it, it was easy to claim as the land it was not every welcoming and it was mostly falling apart so I only need to pay 1,000 COL which I did after doing that I messaged Agil and told him that I need some writing material some swords, cloaks and maps. He replied says easy enough I told where to meet me once he arrived he said "nice place you got here" in a very sarcastic tone.

I smiled and said "yeah it could use a new lick of paint but it perfect for what I have in mind, did Klein tell what that was" he nodded and hand me all the material I need before offering to help fix the place up I accepted his offer and wondered what he need in return, he said all he need was to be a part of the guild and help save people lives. I smiled once again before agreeing to his term and said that he was going to be in charge of the trading and marketing side of the guild meaning he was in charge of all the trader that had joined up with us as well as being in charge of all the item we gave to members. He seemed happy about that and asked where he could set up shop, I told him I not here as no one was going to come here to buy and sell stuff so he needed to go find a good trade post on another floor and message me once he had done it.

I gave him some money to buy the place once he found some where good and said "if you need more just ask I have lots to lend"

he shook his head and said "no need I'm apart of this guild too so I need to contribute to the cause" I nodded and smiled before he set off to complete his tasks.

I was just about to start work on the repairs and fix the place up when I realised that Asuna would still be worrying about me as no one had told her what was going on nor did I want her to (because she was part of the biggest guild in the game and I did want them poking their nose around this place just yet, not at all in fact and tell their second in command really insistent a good idea) so I just told her that I was right now thank to a pep talk from Klein and it seemed to do the trick as she replied 'that good then speak to you soon.'

_3 days later_

I had been working on the tower and the building for 3 days now and it started to look more like a base that a bunch of ruins. Then I got a guild message from Klein (guild messages are messages sent from guild to guild so everyone could see so in this case Klein's guild sent me and Agil the same message)

_Kirito I found those people you ask for, I told them everything and they said they are more than happy to join up._

_Saco and Ara are already apart of a guild and they said they would send you everything they knew about their guilds including player and plans. As for the other 3 they said they meet you where ever you want just give word _

_from Fuurinkazan (_this was Klein's guild)

I sent a message back say thank tell them I need a bit more time but when I am ready we will meet up at my base.

I was about to send the message when a notice popped up saying _what is the name of your guild._ A hundred names came into my head but none of them seemed to fit the guild. That when it hit me '_the beaters' _ I typed it into the display console and then it said '_ are you sure you want the name '_ the beater' I accepted and sent the message off.

After sending the message I sent another message to Agil telling him the name of the guild he said he like it and asked if he could start calling him self a beater I said yes as he was a part of the guild and he need to be known as something. He seemed happy with that and we both continued in our tasks.


	9. Chapter 9

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The ninth part will be in the POV of Kirito

chapter 9: recruitment

It had been 2 weeks since we started The Beaters guild and thing were going well. Agil had found a good place to start trading on floor 50, it was a large plaza that could hold lots of booths (good thing we planned to recruit a lot of traders) and each booth could be selected to do a certain thing, for example be a black smiths or a general goods store. As for me I had pretty much finished work on the tower that me and Agil had named The Beater Tower, which we shorten to the BT

The work on the BT was at the point where it could house a small number of player so I decided that it would now be good time to get the elites into the guild.

So I message Klein and told him that I was ready to start recruitment, I told him to send meet at the BT which just confused him so I gave him my location, he said that it would take him 2 hours to get there.

_2 hours later_

"nice place you got Kirito" Klein said just as sarcastic as Agil was .

"oh shut up Klein I think it pretty good nice choice Kirito it good to see you again" on the elites said

"thanks you to jess" I replied, jess was a tall dark hair girl she wore a dark blue coat similar to the coat of mid night, she also had on a black skirt and top to match she carried a mace. Everyone else from the elites were with her as well there was Saco who wore his holy dragon alliance armour and carried a sword and shield, Ara who wore her Aincrad liberation army armour and carried a long spear, there was also 2 more people Geto who wore a green top and black trousers and carried a large axe, finally Plotna who wore a yellow top and a black skirt and carried long staff similar to the one Sachi had carried.

"So Kirito heard you started a guild" Geto asked with a big cheesy smile

" yes I did and I would like all of you to join" I said offering them invites to the guild and to my surprise they all accepted.

"so what do you want us to do I mean what are our roles in this guild because knowing you this is not a normal guild" Plotna asked

"yes your right this isn't a normal guild, as for your roles, Saco you will be the holy dragon alliance expert you will give the detail on everything going on in that guild, Ara you will do the same except for the liberation army" they both nodded, "Plotna if remember correctly from the beta you love hunting and collecting food"

Plotna nodded and said "I still do I guess my role will be hunting then"

"yes it will as for you Geto you were the best fighter other than me in our guild so your role will be to train and organise our forces understood" Geto nodded

"hey Kirito remember what I said my guild want to a part of this too OK" Klein said a bit angrily

"yes I remember your guilds role will be recruitment and field reports in other words you need to be the ones to get us member and tell us how player are doing out there." Kirito said to his friend

"sound easy enough, hey where's Agil I haven't seen him in a while" Klein asked questionably

"he's on floor 50 where he found a large plaza to start trading and say he has already made a half decent profit." Kirito said proudly

"sound like you got this to a T good job Kirito, and how you holding up after well you know" Klein asked worried about his friend but happy at how well he was doing.

"oh well you I'm a lot better but that something I'm every going to forget nor do I want to it got to where I am now" Kirito told Klein tell him not to worry and with that Klein took his leave as well as Ara and Saco who were returning to their guilds.

Once Kirito, jess, Geto and Plotna were alone Jess asked what her role was as Kirito hadn't told her yet

"well don't really know I guest you can be an info handler, yes your role is to sort all the information we and find way to make it useful think you can handle that" Kirito said coming up with a good role for and then say to the rest "you 3 and Agil are the main general of this guild I know we need a second in command but our guild is not very big and that can for now let finish this place off and set up shop" after Kirito said this the other 3 cheered and went off to finish the BT off.


	10. Chapter 10

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The tenth part is in the POV of Asuna and kirito

Chapter 10: the new guild

it was just another day of levelling, information handling and completing the tasks of the second in command of the biggest guild, we have lots of competition from guilds like the holy dragon alliance and other large guilds, we have fan boys (and girls) always getting in our, each day has a different problem that needs to be solved and today was no different.

"M'lady I have here todays field roports the commader wish for you to look thought them as always." the knights of the blood oath messenger told me

I said the same as always "thank I will be happy to look thought them" but I meant "this is so boring get it out of my face" but I had to be polite.

When I was looking throught the field reports however something intresting appeared some of the guild smaller scout parties had seen sighting of Kirito leading what looked like a guild on floor 23. but this could be possible because when ever a new guild was formed it comes up under the lists of guilds which is updated every 5 minutes and there was no new guild listed so I decide to message him asking him what was going on and if the rumour we true.

It took him a good half hour to reply and the reply was exactly what I was expecting, _no don't be silly i'm a solo player there just friends that it',_ this grow my suspicion as far as the only friend I was aware of were me, Agil and klein he said he hadn't added anyone else the last time we spoke, but then again we haven't in the last month so just to make sure I messaged, Klein and Agil the same question but I got the same reply from both of the 'he's just hang out with some friends' so I decide to let it slide and carry on with what I was doing

floor 25 the beater tower (kirito POV)

After I sent the reply back off to Asuna I went back to my duties, we had received may reports and requests for help from other solo player or small guilds, jess told me most of them we simple one that we could send one of the task force to complete which we did.

The in the last week of us officially telling small guilds about are actives the number of guild members and more experts we decided that we were going to have it as 4 sets of classes inside the guild the first was the task force, there role was to complete the task other guilds had set if it was simple we would send one or two if it was more tricky or dangerous like slaying a field boss then we would send a small party (6 or 7 players). The second class was traders, there role was to keep the money flowing and get us better gear by selling the old and buying new. The third was experts, there role was to keep tabs on the larger guilds like the holy dragon alliance and the knight of the blood oath. The final class is the scouts these are the small guilds that decide to join they keep us the alpha (they those the name) up to date with special item drops and field bosses locations.

As me and jess were sorting thought the task that were given to use and deciding who to give them to I spotted a simple that wanted to complete personally. It was from a solo player who's guild was just wiped out by a bunch of yellow guild thieves. I decide to take the question and went to meet him on the front lines

_front lines _

"are you the man you asked for this"i said to the quest giver he nodded and handed me the name of the guild responsible and a teleport cystal that set to the prison it seemed he did want them dead he just wanted them punished, I like men like this and offered him a place in the guild, he accepted and left to floor 25 as I left off to floor 35 dungeon where they were meant to be stationed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The eleventh part is the POV of Kirito

chapter 11. the beast tamer and task complete

I had arrived on floor 35 and was making my way thought the dungeon when I heard a scream coming from a meter away from where I was, so I ran over to where the screams were coming from. It was a girl aged 13 and she surround by giant gorilla mobs that were around level 50 so I slayed them quickly and got a closer look at the girl who was starring right at me like she had seen a ghost but all she said was "Pina" and then is saw it was glowing feather that usually belonged to fallen featherier dragons

I walked over and said "sorry was Pina your friend if had gotten here sooner I could of saved her"

"Pina was my best friend the only one who cared for me as me and not a beast tamer" the girls said in tries.

"does that feather have a item name attached to it" I asked

she look at the name which read Pina's heart she then held it close to her heart and wept "Pina"

so said to her as I gave some extra gear I did need but were good for her "you know if we go to floor 47 and get to the field of memories in 3 days we can get Pina back "

she stood up took the gear tried to give me some gold which I declined and said "really, thank you, but why are you doing this for me"

I told her that she reminded of my little sister when she lost her pet lizard and I just felt bad, not telling her why I was really here. she nodded and accepted my reasoning and we set off to the nearest town for the night the next day we would head out to the field of memories and retrieve the revival item.

_Floor 35 Mishe_

me and silica arrive in the town called Mishe on floor 35 and we were just walking around town when we were stopped by a red haired women (similar to the task giver described) stopped us and started to talk to silica

"so you made it out of the forest alive well done silica but were your friend the blue lizard" the red haired women asked

"yes I did Rosaila and Pina died trying to save me and Kirito are going go floor 47 to get a rare item to revive so and your not going to stop us" Silica said coving her mouth soon afterwards regretting ever say that to her.

"so you must be going the field of memories then and this Kirito here doesn't seem to me that strong or rich so I won't waste your time" Rosaila said being fairly cocky.

"hey Rosaila don't be like that we need Silica keep talk like that to and she won't join us again" on of the men behind exclaimed

before anything else could be said Silica crossed her arms turned her back and started walking in the other direction "were they friends of yours" I asked curiously

she had calmed down a bit and then replied "no they just want me around as a idol, some to flash around, ever since I became know as dragon tamer everyone has just used me to get a status in here."

"ah I see well I say screw them do what you want join and guild or something a fight for what you believe in not because of what people say." I said trying to cheer her up

"yeah your right I'm just too scared to fight is all" silica said looking down at the floor in shame. "anyway lets not think about that right now do you live far or are you going to get a room to night." silica said sounding a lot happier than she did before.

"well my place is on floor 50 so I guess I can get a room" I said (this was true I did have a house on floor 50 but I do spend most of my time on floor 25) replying to her question.

"oh that great I can take to you a great inn that sellls the best cheese cake in this game" she said right before dragging me off to the local inn.

_The local inn_

Me and silica talked for a while she told me about her journey with Pina and the party we saw earlier that day, by the sounds of thing this Rosalia girl sound more and more like the player in charge of the titan's hand guild I had been sent to find.

It was getting late and me and silica decide to call it a night so we went to our rooms, I suddenly realised I need to explain a thing or to her about floor 47 and I decide it would be a good idea to go tell her now rather than later. So I made my way to her room.

I knock on her door and told her I need to speak more about the trip we were make the next day. She answered shortly after and I enter. We talked a bit about the floor and mobs there until (with my detection skill being at 800) I sensed a someone eavesdropper so I ran over to the door and opened it fast hoping they would still be there. However they heard me coming and made a break for it.

"who there" I yelled but I knew who it was,it was member of titan's hand Rosaila more than likely sent them to find out the path we were going to take.

"who was that and what's going on." silica asked a bit confused at what I was doing

"it was an eavesdropper from a yellow guild probably heard about our trip and wanted to steal the item off us once we got it" I told her

"but you can't hear thought a door unless you knock first" she said still a bit confused about what was going on.

"yes but if there listen skill is high enough and you put your point into right skills you can." I told trying to explain the situation "but lets not worry about it right now, I've told you mostly everything you need to know so lets get some sleep" I said making my way back to my room.

"yeah OK see you tomorrow" she yelled from down the hall.

_The next day floor 47 (the flower garden) _

we arrived on floor 47 and silica as in awe of the sight she was seeing. "look at all the flowers and couples" she said her face going shade of red

"well yeah that why people call it the floor garden and this floor makes for a great dating location for most couples inside of the game now let get going before that yellow guild finds us" I said to her trying to get the job done as quickly as possible.

"right" was all she said in reply.

_A few hours later _

we had been going thought the simple yet beautiful dungeon on floor 47 and we were getting close to the field of memories, silica had been caught by a few of the mob traps and with a little bit of help she got ended up getting free, she had also gone up by 3 levels and was now at level 47 a bit of a coincidence but what can you do.

Once we got to the hill in the middle of the field of memories I signalled her to go activate the flower as I kept guard, she came back to me a few moments later with sparkles in her eyes. "lets revive her when we get back into to town where it safe, there still a lot of dangerous monsters around her at the moment" I told her before she nodded and we made our way back in to town.

We were almost back into town and it was quite a bit to quite so I gave silica one of my teleport crystal and told her that if something bad happened she would teleport out of the local area. She nodded and we only had to walk a little bit longer until my suspicion were answered and proven correct. My detection skill had stopped a some hiding behind a tree on the other side of the bridge we were standing on.

"OK you can come out now I know you are there" I yell telling the person I knew where they were

and out from behind the tree came out Rosalia just I had guest "your detection skill must be really high if you were able to see behind my hiding skill so easy swordsmen" she said with her cocky tone all I did was smile. She turned to look at silica "now hand over that flower unless you want a fight" Rosalia demanded.

"I'm sorry no one is handing anything over to you to day" I said just cocky as she did before

"don't say I did warn you" Rosalia snapped her fingers and 6 other men came out from behind the trees "kill them and take everything they own" Rosalia then yelled the men charged at me and I draw my sword.

The men stopped dead in there tracks and said "that the black swordsmen, dressed in black one handed, he's the leader of the new guild on floor 25, I hear none of there member I failed a job or gotten killed" he had a lot of fear in his voice after see me for who I was.

"i don't care just kill him" Rosalia said getting angry, the men charged at me and I just stood there, I could hear silica getting worried but my health just kept healing back up to full.

After 10 minutes of standing around I spoke still using my cocky tone "410 points of damage a minute is all the total damage the 6 of you can do to me, my health healths 205 points every ten seconds, we can do this all day and you would get anywhere. My client spent all of his money in to this teleport crystal and he going to get his money worth, I'm send all you bastard to the jail right now."

"you mean the last survivor of the guild of loser with no money is your client, there no prove that dying here means your dead IRL" she said smiling

"yes I do mean them and that might be the case but you still should go around kill people just to better off so that why I am completing this job" aid charging at her

"I'm green and if you hurt me you'll go yellow" Rosalia said with a stoke of fear.

"I'm a solo player got that so I don't care if I have to play as yellow for a few day" I said with a smile before I sent titan's hand off to the in game prison."come lets go back to town" I said to silica letting her now it was safe. She nodded and we made our back to Mishe on floor 35

_floor 35 Mishe _

"I'm sorry I used you to get to Rosalia and her guild" I told silica apologizing for my actions

"No need to apologise you helped me get Pina back and than more than enough to make for it, but I do have a question" silica told

I was curious at what she had to say and asked "yes what is it"

"Umm I know it sudden but when we on that bridge one of Rosaila's men said that you were the leader of a new secret guild and I was wondering if I could going as info broker as I not too keen on the whole fighting part of guilds and that what most guilds would want from me." Silica said hoping I would say yes

Nodded and said "yes but we don;t have information brokers, but you can help jess with information handling if you like but I must warn you it can be a bit of a pain in the arse"

She nodded and accepted the offer I told her to go to floor 25 and speak to jess, I messaged her before hand just to give a heads up and we when our separate ways I went to turn in the task and she went to start her new life inside the guild after she revived Pina and told her the whole story on what had happened the last 2 days.


	12. Chapter 12

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twelfths part is the POV of Asuna

Chapter 12: The first Date

After a long date of levelling, looking thought field reports and several guild meetings I decide it would be a good idea to find Kirito and ask some question about some of thing I have found about this unknown guild, I don't know why I wanted to do this I just figured that he was in the beta and being one of the best player during it he would know a thing to two.

After I cleared the dungeon on Grandzum for the hundredth time I though now would be the best time to talk to him, I looked at this location using the friend tracker (which after hours of persuasion he added me as a friend) he was on floor 25, as always and but then I changed to floor 39 so I decide to go there and find him.

_Floor 39_

I thougth kirito was one this floor to do the dungeon, but after clearing it and not seeing him anywhere I checked the friend tracker once again, he was on the borders of town, a place where mobs could spawn but they were very weak and easy kills so they couldn't hurt Kirirto.

I went to his location and what I saw both angered me and made me admire the way he looked, he was having a nap on the borders of the town, resting in the sun. I walked on over to him and stood above him, a few moment later he opened his eyes too look at me and I asked "what do you think your doing"

all he said was a calm "oh hey"

still very angry at what I saw I said treating him a lazy guild member "everyone else is trying their best to level and clear this game and where do I find you, resting on a tree."

"well I need to take a break sometime, besides to day the weather settings are that there highest setting, it was a waste to fight on a day like this in the beta and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. You should try it I'm sure being second in command of such a big guild is tiring so take a seat and get some rest" Kirito said back at me

taking his words to heart and agreeing with him, today had been a hard day, I decide to take the spot next to him and rest. The sun was in my eyes so I slowly closed them and went to sleep.

_A few hours later_

a after what felt like seconds I opened my eyes so see the sun was setting and I was still sat at the tree. I looked around and to my left I saw Kirito sitting on a wall looking straight at me I could help but feel my heart skip a beat when ours eye looked into one another, 'what is this feeling' I thought to myself. Without knowing what I was doing I grabbed my sword in a state of embarrassment some him watching me, but once I realised that we were not in a safe zone I was glad he did because if not then a red guild member might of found me and got a easy kill ( you can fight back when your asleep). I let go of my sword and said in a low tone "you get one meal" 'was I asking him on a date' I thought before asked me to repeat because he was to far away, so I walk over to him and said again "you get one meal"

he was both shocked and surprised at what I said and he said "well if a date you want then fine, I'm game, I know a great restaurant in town if you want"

I felt over joyed that he asked my invitation and he was the one taking me to the restaurant so I joyfully said "yes that sounds great lets go"

_At the restaurant_

we talked and talked, about the game, about our lives in the real world and about the beta (weird I know but I still like to talk about it as it made him who he was today) we were like that for what seemed like forever and I wished it was, we both had finished our food and we were still talking late into the night.

It was about 10 at night and I we were still talking about trivial things when he got a message from a girl named jess I knew it wasn't his girl friend because he had told me that night that had only ever had one girlfriend which lasted a month in middle school. After reading the message all he said was "good bye Asuna have to get going it's important so I'll see you around yeah" and before I could say anything else to him he was gone and I felt empty, I wanted him to stay so we could talk some more but I guess that was that.

Seeing what the time was I through it would be a good idea to head home in Selmburg on floor 60. once I got there I went straight to sleep just like I did when I napped next to Kirito. When I woke up the next morning I noticed 2 thing, the first was a message from Kirito saying

_hope you slept OK would love to do that again sometime, maybe today if so same restaurant same time :)_

_from Kirito_

I was glad he wanted to have dinner again and I wanted to talk to him more. The second thing I noticed was that I did have a nightmare that night, normally when I went to bed I would have a nightmare and wake up all sweaty but today the day after I got closer to Kirito, I didn't so this made want to be with even more than I did before, was it that I was falling in love or was it something but then and there I decided that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him no matter what.


	13. Chapter 13

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The thirteenth part is in the POV of Kirito

chapter 13:a secret identity and the second date.

I felt bad for just leaving Asuna alone in the restaurant but I had no choice, over the last month jess and silica had been doing research into a piece of information that we found floating in the system, it was the real name and account detail of some of the players in SAO so we I got the two girls and a small group of the task force to expanded the information we had, my hope was to find the avatar that housed Kayaba and jess say they found it so I had to see you it was.

_Floor 25 the BT _

once I arrived at the beater tower I went straight to the top of the tower to go talk to jess and silica. "what have you got from me" I asked going into jess' and Silica office.

"well we have the name of the person we think is kayaba" jess said happily

"and it wasn't as hard as we thought" Silica said being as happy as jess

"we just used the idea every movie or game uses, the strongest player is the bad guy" jess said

"so you think Healthclift is Kayaba " I asked

"yes and if he is then he's not ready to die so he will have the system protecting him" jess then said

"OK looks I'll have to test your theory, I'll ask him meet me some where private" I said to Kirito, "as much as I hate this game like everyone else I have the feeling that the game still needs to go on" I said with a smile

both jess and Silica smiled and said " yes people still need help."

_A secret location _

"hello Kirito how can I help you today" Healthclift asked me

"well yes you can it nothing personal just something I have to do" I said to him before charging at him a dagger what would or should kill him in one or who hits. As the dagger made contact with him an message appear 'immortal object', "just as I thought how do you do...Kayaba"

Healthclift smiled and said "how did you work it out"

"it was easy really just used my game knowledge and worked out that you the strongest player would be the bad guy now I think we can come to a bit of a deal, I'll keep your secret and in return you tell about all you r guilds and plans and let us have some of our experts enter your guild to keep tabs on you" I said with a smile

"so you are the leader of the new beater guild, OK we have a deal just keep the game fair OK" Kayaba said to me before leaving to Grandzum.

After he left I messaged jess and told her our deal and then told her I was going to meet Asuna the next day

_The next day _

Once I woke up the next day I messaged Asuna telling that I wanted to meet up again, it did take her long to reply and accepted.

I was doing the normal thing meeting everybody, talking, giving out tasks , and train the new recruits. I then went to talk to Geto and asked him if they were ready to go to the front lines, he said yes about five men and women were at the high enough level and I could take them with me to the next boss raid I then asked him to make sure he,jess and Plotna were ready to fight as well as I wanted to fight with them just like old time I mean how we did in the beta. He nodded and said they would be ready just give them the time and place. I nodded and left to a bit of levelling and then go on my second date with Asuna.

_Floor 35_

I arrived at the restaurant and only had to wait about 5 minutes for Asuna to show up, she wore the Beautiful pinks summer dress which was one of the quest rewards items on this floor. "hey Asuna you look nice but did have to dress up your uniform would have been fine" I said trying to sound nice but as a friend as didn't want to get to close like I did with Sachi.

"well I wanted to, I want a good impression I mean... oh never mind lets just go in" Asuna said in her cute voice

"lead the way" I said back to her

we talked and talked once again but then the question I never wanted to come up so I did have to answer it, Asuna asked "so have you ever been in a guild"

I looked down and said "yes I have but it wasn't for long and don't want to say any more"

"oh okay I'm sorry maybe later or somethi..." Asuna said before I interrupted her

"No I'm sorry I said I don't to able it... ever" I said very being very cold

"OK I won't say any more on the subject I'm sorry" Asuna said a bit sad and surprised

"no I'm sorry I should of spoke to you like that your my friend and you were just curious

"yeah I'm your friend" Asuna said sound disappointed about being known as a friend. "anyway it's getting late I'll see you soon OK"

"OK I'll see you soon" I said confused why she wanted to leave so soon. "I'll message up at some point but right now I have thing that need to be done so yeah stay alive" I said giving her a pat on the back before leaving with her. Ready for enough day on paradise.


	14. Chapter 14

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The fourteenth part will be in the POV of kirito

Chapter 14: A new couple

it was here and now a month with Asuna going to dinners, going on raids things that we use to do as friend when I felt it, it was the same feeling as I had with Sachi and it the feeling I never wanted to feel again when I was in this game. I was falling in love with Asuna.

We were busy completing a dungeon, we had escaped from our guild duties and decided it was time we train like old times, the way she moved reminded me why she had the name lighting flash and even after all the Intel I had on her she still felt like a mystery, she was the one player in all of SAO who I really wanted to know personally, I new as a gamer, her skills, her stats everything she did in side of the game but there piece missing piece I wanted to feel in.

"hey Asuna why don't we take a break" I asked wanting to talk one on one

"what is the black swords man getting tried already" Asuna said trying to be funny

"yeah so what if I am we been at this all morning and most of the afternoon, we've both gone up 3 levels and I am kind of bored." I said back to her

"fine let's stop for the day and head back into town" she said normally.

"thank you now come on lets get out of here"

_town _

we were walking thought the town when I saw a nice invisible stop where no one were hear or see us I took her there and we did what we normally did when we were alone and not fighting we talked.

After 2 hours of just talking I had to say something I should of said a long time ago "hey Asuna do you remember when you asked me being in a guild and I said I did want to talk about it, well I think I should tell you everything." I started to tell her everything about the moonlit black cats and my relationship with Sachi " and that why I hate what I'm feeling right now, I don't know I suddenly feel this way but it like I want to protect you and always be with you I know what it is but well you know" I said sound depressed

"well I don't know what to say... well I do" she sighed and said "I feel the same way, I mean I have felt like this since our first date"

"so now we know that we like each other, but what are going to do, I mean I don't know if I can be with y..." I was interrupted by Asuna soft lips

"dummy don't you dare turn me down now I won't let you"

I smiled and said "it's decide then I guess were a couple"

"I guess we are" Asuna said before we entered another kiss and this time I kissed her back.

"so what do want to do now" I asked her

"we could go to a dungeon and show those mobs what the most powerful couple in SAO can do" she said with a smile as she said couple

"or I could show you something not ever many people know about, on second through I think I'll make you wait lets go to that dungeon" I said

"what dungeon do you want to go to my love" she said after say my love

"well my sweet Asuna I think we should go to floor 50 and fight the boss there a sword I now about that I want to get." I said also smiling at calling her sweet Asuna and being very open with our feeling one another.

"OK lets go" she said standing up a put her hand out to me.

I took it and smiled and playfully said "roger that second in command Asuna" which I was reward with a light punch in the arm and her saying dummy to me all I did was smile and laugh at her reaction.

_Floor 50 dungeon boss room_

"Asuna switch" I yelled

"right" she charged forward and used her 9 hit combo on the boss the bosses final HP bar was going red and Asuna then yelled Switch to me and I charged forward.

The bosses health hit zero and I got the blade we came here for, "thank for the helping hand, I'm glad we got it on the first try and just wanted to know if you knew a good black smith that could make a sword equal or better to this" I asked trying to get a second sword

"we just finished fighting a floor boss to get that thing and now you want a different sword, but yeah I know someone, she a child hood friend, her blade are good here her place's location and stuff I'll come too just to make sure you don't do anything weird and I'm not taking no for and answer." Asuna exclaimed

"thanks and you just want to spend more time with me right" I said with a smile

"well yeah of course I do were a couple and your my boyfriend" Asuna

"is that only this world or am I aloud to find you at the end of this game" I said questionably which got me a good hard slap

"well of course you can I love you even if this world is fake my feeling are real" she yelled at me

"OK, OK I'm sorry, anyway lets get out of here" I said rubbing the spot where she had slapped me.

"yes lets" she said with a smile. We walked out of the dungeon hand in hand our love final out in the open and we were happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The fifteenth part is in the POV of Kirito

Chapter 15: Duel wielding

I was on floor 30 train my new skill with the blade from floor 50 known as Elucidator and my old sword, my knew skill was known as Duel wielding and I loved it but I did want the attention of other player that I would get if the skill went public so I kept it quite. The skill level was at 250 and I had unlocked the combo starburst steam which was 11 hits+ I kept practising and to day was the day me and Asuna would go get some Crystal ingots from floor 55 with her friend lisbeth.

_**Flashback**_

when me and Asuna met up the day after we got Elucidator and went to the blacksmiths shop Asuna spoke about. We entered and a few moments later the black smith appeared she wore a red top and a white skirt.

"ASUNA!" she yelled running up to hug her

"hey lis how you doing" Asuna said hugging the black smith she called lis.

"i'm great and hows this boy you have with you" the blacksmith said with a devlish smile

"well lis were just very good friend like we are nothing else" (me and Asuna had decide to keep our relationship a secret for now)

"OK if you say so hi i'm Lisbeth i'm the blacksmith of this joint" lisbeth said holding out her hand to meet me

"hi i'm Kirito good to meet you." I said

"pleasure to meet you too Kirito now what can I do for you today I now what Asuna here for, your usual balde sharpening right " Lisbeth smiling and taking Ausna rapier "so what can I do for you"

"well I would like to get a blade as good or better than this one" I said handing her Elucidator

"wow this is the Elucidator the most narly weapon drop out there, here try this "she handed me a small light blade that look kind of flashy "it the best sword I have" she finished

"it's a bit light" I said to her sounding more rude than I would of liked to.

"well it should be I used a speed type metal to forge it" she said angrily

"mind if I test it, I mean can I test it's durability" I said and she nodded and I smacked the sword against Elucidator and her 'best' sword broke

"you broke my masterpiece" she said even more angry than before then Asuna yelled at me

"Kirito that wasn't nice" Asuna yelled

"i'm sorry I did think it would break so easy" this got me into more trouble with both girls "how about I help you make a new masterpiece it the least I could do just tell me where to get the materials and I" Asuna looked me say I'm going to "i mean will go get the materials" I change my mind at the last minute not want to get into more trouble.

" ok fine we will go get the crystallites ingots from floor 55 dragon's nest" she said with a devish smile "i mean you and Asuna could do it on your own but you need a master blacksmith to get the crystal in the first place"

"fine we'll all go, meet me in floor 30 forest at about 12. OK" I then left the store before I cause anymore problems which also caused a problem as Asuna was angry with me for ditching her at the store. I apologized with a small dinner date later that day.

_**End of flashback **_

once I put my old second sword, well it was more of a training sword from duel wielding skill., Asuna appeared and said "what were you doing Kirito."

"nothing much just a bit of training." I said trying to get her out of suspicion "do you really I would keep a secret from you" I said walking up to her

"well yeah and Lis is just over there, she can't hear us but she will be able to see us so not funny business ok " she said with a cheeky smile know what I planned to do

I stopped dead in my tracks looked over to Lis and waved then start to walk

toward her soon followed by Asuna "alright Lis" I said to her hoping that she had forgive me for yesterday but clearly she hadn't

"oh hi Kirito" she said being very cold.

"OK" I said awkwardly "lets get moving before it gets too late.

_Floor 55 dragon nest _

we had been making our way to the nest and Lis was waring my winter coat as she didn't know how cold it was on this floor, Asuna also had her winter coat on I however had no coat on as I had to give mine to lis, but I did care because it made me look more manly to Asuna, who seemed impressed at my endurance to the cold.

Once we got to the nest I told Lis to hid as me and Asuna fort the dragon. Me and Asuna had got the dragon down to it's last bar when Lis walked out into the open and yelled "stopping playing around with just kill it already."

Asuna then yelled "Lis what are you doing get down" and we both knew that the dragon would go to attack her, which it did with a ice breath that blow her back over a deep hole. If I did do anything she would die and I wasn't going to let that happen so drank a quick hp potion to get my health back up to full and jumped to catch her. In doing this we both fell into the hole and once we landed on the snowy floor we were both still alive. I took most of the damage from the floor and my health was now in red while hers was yellow.

"here drink this get your health back up" I said handing her a HP potion. We both drank the potions and got our health back up to max, I then messaged asuna and told her that we were alright.

"is this a trap to get player killed in" Lis said confused about where we were.

" I don't know I guess for now we rest and tomorrow we find a way out. If were not dead then it means we will be able to get out of here." I said trying to make her feel better.

"well it a good thing I brought a sleeping bag" she said getting a sleeping bag and a lamp. We set up our small camp and rested. It was getting late and Lis asked me something I did expect "does Asuna know who you are I, mean does she know about the Beaters"

I shook my head and said "no she doesn't but I will tell when the time is right I mean telling the second in command about a secrect guild that know pretty much everything about the game and people in it."

"yeah I guess your right you are good at keeping it a secret, I mean the only reason I know about it is because I'm a black smith for the guild, I made that sword you use to use before you got Elucidator" Lis said to me

"well I guess thanks your a good blacksmith and I think you desive some as a reward for all your hard work for the guild, how does head blacksmith sound." I said with a smile

" you mean it, I get to be the person in charge of equiping the eiltes of the guild." she said and nodded my head "thank you, thank you so much" she said hugging me then going to kiss me but I rejected her.

"I'm sorry it's just..." I said feeling bad for what I did

"it's just you already have someone right" she said sound disappointed

"yeah right and is very special to me and I don't want to lose her" I said still feeling bad.

"yeah I understand but I have another question why are you trying to get a second sword if you already have Elucidator." Lis asked

"well it's because of this" I said showing her my duel wield skill

"so you have a personal skill, your secret safe with me" she said

"thank you I don't need the other player in my face" I said back to her.

A few hours past and me and Lis were both in our sleeping bags. Lis sudden spoke after a awkward silence " Kirito will hold my hand, I know what you said but I'm just scared."

"It's ok if your scared, here" I said offering my hand. We held hands for about half an hour before she fell a sleep. Once she was I messaged Asuna goodnight like I had done for since we started being a couple (which had only been 3 days) and then she would reply saying the same thing.

_The next morning_

I was the first to wake up and I then noticed the dragon sitting down and resting in front of us. From what I saw it was have a number 2 and out of its arse came the crystal ingot we came to collect. Once the dragon had buried

it's poo it took off back out of the nest and I went to dig the poo up (weird I know) after I had got the ingot Lis came up behind me and asked what I was doing, I told her that this was a the dragon real nest and that I found the ingot we came for and hand the ingot. Next I told her what the ingot was her reaction was the classic,

"Eww gross" Lis said before throwing the ingot back at me. "wait if this the nest then the dragon will come to sleep soon right"

"Right and we have our ticket out of here" I said as I held out my hand.

"What are you planning" she asked before the dragon came into the nest and I dragged her with me as I stabbed the dragon on the back causing to roar and fly back out the nest than threw us off. As we glided down thanks to the strong winds which gave us a soft landing Lis had told me that she liked me and she didn't care that I liked someone else, I choice to ignore this and she came over and hugged me. Once we landed she let go and had a big smile on her face and we made are back to her shop

_Lis' blacksmith shop._

Once we got back she made the blade and said it was called Dark Repulser, she also made my Elucidator go from +39 to +40. "thanks how much" I asked after she gave me the sword

"Nothing you already done so much for me telling me your secret and letting me be your top blacksmith for the guild" she said rejecting any gold I tried to give her.

Just then Asuna burst in and gave me a hug and a kiss and said "I was so worried some thing happened to you"

I shook my head and said "no it OK no need to worry, me and Lis got out of there A OK"

She rubbed her face into my chest and said "I'm just glad you and Lis are OK, and I guest we have to tell her the truth now don't we"

I then told her "no need after what you just did I think she got the hint she left a moment ago to get some supplies, I'll see if she's OK, she did tell me something back there and she might be a bit heart broken" Asuna gave me a second kiss and then nodded telling me it was OK to leave.

It took me a good 10 minutes to find her but once I did I told her every she need to know or what she already didn't know, she told me that it was OK. She said that she wanted me and her to be happy, we were her friends after all. I said thanks and took her back to the blacksmiths where we meet up with Asuna who apologized to Lis for not telling her in the first place. Lis seemed to understand me and Asuna left the store ready for our next adventure.


	16. Chapter 16

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The sixteenth part is in the POV of Asuna

Chapter 16: A week of love.

It was just another morning, wait no it wasn't, she look to her right and saw him. It was Kirito he had stayed the night, after he had made her worry about him being stuck in a dragon nest with another girls (her best friend none the less) she could help but be suspicious and to make up for spending a night with Lis he had to spend the night with her for the rest of the week. Not that he seemed disappointed about saying at her place for a week.

After a few minutes of Asuna admiring Krirto sleep he woke up "good morning my sweet princess" Kirito said to me as he woke up.

I ran my finger thought his hair and said "good morning my handsome knight" he sat up and we had a nice long kiss before we parted because of lack of air and the sound of stomachs asking for food.

We got up and he went into the living room and read the morning update as I went into the kitchen and made breakfast. I was in the middle of sorting out break fast for the two of us when Kirito said "what level is your cooking skill at now"

I was surprised he knew I could cook and that it was at a high level but I let it slip to the back of my mind and told my skill level "it's at 980 now and I think if I make us lunch and dinner as well then it should max it out"

he smiled and said "glad I could be at service M'lady". We both burst into a fit of laughter before I finished cooking the breakfast and we eat. "wow this is the best food I have ever had the chance to eat." he said with an honest grin on his face

"you don't each much home-made food do you" I asked

he shook his head and said " no my diet mostly consist of bread rolls and Plotna hunted cooking which can be either over or under cooked she likes to hunt more than she does to cook."

"who this Plotna she a friend of yours" I said getting a bit jealous after him saying he spent time with a different girl.

"yes were just friend her,jess, Geto, Saco and Ara were all part of the same party people called the elites during the beta and were train to be the best party in SAO" he said with a big smile. I wasn't as impressed he wasn't spending time with just one girl but 3.

"and how do these girls feel about you hey" I said getting more and angry

"Asuna relax your the only girl I love and the only girl I would ever think about doing this with" he said before coming over and giving me a very passionate kiss.

"OK I accept your confession as long as it the truth." I said pouting

"Well of course it the truth" Kirito a bit angry

"Dummy I was joking" I said with a big smile "god your so dense it unreal"

"I...I knew that god" Kirito said before going back to where he was sitting.

"anyway putting that to one side have you got any plans today all something" I said getting slightly embarrassed.

"sorry but I do me and some friends are going to do a bit of train with some getting ready for the up coming boss raid" he said a bit saddened but my reaction

"oh OK be back for dinner I'm cooking for two don't forget." I said a bit sad

"hey cheer up the second in command of the top guild can look sad just because so stupid solo player decide he need some extra train to impress the girl he likes" he said try to cheer me up which it did

"well that solo player can impress that girl another way, my finger has start to feel a bit empty resonantly" I said hinting at something he got my hint and said

"well she going to have to wait as I haven't found the right time yet OK" he told me before kiss me on the cheek "see you later OK" he said before leaving to some unknown location.

_Later that week _

"hey Asuna I'm home" Kirito called entering the house.

"you dummy your five minutes late" I said angrily "that's the second time this week."

"i know I know the teleport took longer than before." he said apologizing for being late and coming up with some excuse

"nice excuse but I forgive you dinner going to be ready in 5 so take a seat." I said leaving back into the kitchen. Then the word I didn't want to hear left his mouth.

"you know this is the last day I have to spend here" he called from the living room.

"don't you like waking up beside the girl you love" I asked him a bit angry at the words he used like 'have to' .

"no it's not like that, I mean it's great it's complicated OK" he said not knowing what else to say.

"well it doesn't have to be you can just move here you know" I said walking back into the living room with the food I had just prepared.

"I want to, trust me I do it just complicated." he said again lost for words once again

"everything so complicated with you what is what's so bad that you have to hid it from me" I said getting angry that he was keep this thing a secret from me.

He sighed and then said "look I want to tell, I want to tell you everything, I want to marry you, I want to live with, and I want to spend ever second I can with you but this small thing, this one unspeakable thing that is stopping me from doing so just yet OK"

I nodded and said "OK, OK I understand how you feel I just hope this thing passes and soon but for now let just enjoy are last evening together OK." he nodded and that just what we did we talked and talked played some mini games like chest and snakes and ladders. Then when we got tried we when to bed in each others arms "what time are you leaving tomorrow." I asked just before we went to sleep

"same time as always i'm afrid" Kirito said a bit disappointed,

"That early why" I asked shook to hear he was leaving so soon.

"because the boss raid is in 3 days and my team needs to be ready." he said a bit cold. "i'm sorry for saying it like that, it's just stressing me out is all." he said realising how he put it.

"it's OK we all get stressed before a boss raid" I said trying to make him feel better, then we had one last kiss before the system forced use to enter sleep mode in each other arms

The next morning we both woke up had breakfast, said our goodbyes and then he left heading back to where ever he went to during the day. He was only gone ten minutes but I was already missing him and knowing he was coming back later on brought a tear come my eye.


	17. Chapter 17

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The seventeenth part is in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 17: The Beta Elites.

I walked out of Asuna's door on to the streets of Selmburg, and all I wanted to was to run back in there and say I would move in with her and the propose but couldn't, not yet, the guild still need to grow and if I wasn't there nothing would get done. So I made my way back to floor 25

_The BT_

I arrived back at the beater tower and I saw Geto, Plotna and jess doing their early morning training session, they wanted to get strong just like I was. "Morning Kirito care to join us" Geto asked "we only have 3 days and we are yet to perfect any of our old tricks"

I laugh and said "seriously Geto you worried to much we have perfect the moves and if we train them any more then all are other moves would be useless"

"okay okay I can take a hint but come on we need the practise." Geto said still trying to get me to join there train session.

"I'm sorry Geto but I can't I mean some one should go start dishing out ta..." I was interrupted by jess

"I've already got silica look through them there's not much so she can handle it so get your pretty face over here and start training" she said both flirty and coldly.

"fine I guess I don't have a choice do I" I said.

"nope" the other 3 said in unison.

After 2 hour of train I left them to go back to there normal tasks and went off to train on my own. I had been doing this solo train for the last month, working on boosting my Duel wielding skill and in the last 2 weeks getting use to using my new blades and using them the Elucidator in my left and my Dark Repulser in my right. The skill had gotten up to 769 and I was getting annoyed that it would go up any more. My only hope was that it would be good enough to show off in the next floor boss.

_Floor 69 boss meeting _

it was the day of the boss raid and it was the day the elites would make there self known to the world. We entered the meeting room, I was in front leading the way, I had Geto and Plotna standing on my left and right with jess standing behind me. Once we made our entrance every one was in shock. Some were wondering who we were and other who know us were in awe. "It the Beta elites, the player who made it to floor 10 in the beta" said some one in the crowd" and once everyone knew who we were the whisper continued. I heard curses (because some people still hated the beta testers) I also heard people not believing their eyes and then I heard a very angry Asuna who I had rudely interrupted with my entrance.

"well glad you could make it Kirito and I see you brought your friend with you" she said very coldly

I rubbed the back of my neck and said "yeah sorry about there we had r to do some last minute training"

"OK what ever can I get back to the meeting now please" I nodded and Asuna then told us the plan, "we'll get into parties of 4 and fight the boss from there." after she finished telling her plan she walked over to me probably going to invite me to join her party but I had already join one with other 3 and she just join some random people from her guild who were in awe of her asking them not that she cared.

_The boss room_

we entered the boss room and saw the tiger like beast it was the first boss who did have a natural weapon and it was the first boss to use it claws to fight. It had no minions so everyone was able to surround it, or were going to if my party hadn't charged at the beast first. All I heard as we ran to the beast was Asuna yell "no Kirito wait" I smiled and said

"no need to worry I've got this" drawing a second sword leaving everyone other than my party in shock once again. It took a good five minutes for the other player to calm down and join the fight.

Me and Geto were out in front. Geto would switch with Jess when his health was low and I would do the same with Plotna. After a 3 hours of fighting the boss I was very tried and very pissed off. Then my rage mode kicked in (this is when I start to enjoy the fight too much and I go a bit over board) I charge at the beast as it roared and jump inside it's mouth but before it could comp down on me I stuck my blade on the top and bottom of the beast and started to move the top one down to the right and the bottom one up to the left so I was standing like a cross. With doing this I cut the mouth of the boss and made it burst into polygons. This made me look like a total bad ass but being in rage mode I could remember what I had just done until some one told me. I got last hit bonus which was just a fur coat so nothing special, and swarm of people asking where I got my skill from and how they could get it too, but with me risking my life like I did (which was completely stupid) I lost most of my health and fainted.

When I woke up a few minutes later I saw Asuna holding me in my arms and a very angry and jealous, jess and Plotna standing in front of us. "i sent everyone way after you fainted didn't want to cause too much of a scene but it looks like your girl friend here had other plans" Geto said pointing at the Asuna. "well take our leave as well giving you the time to explain things to her OK". Then the three friend left back to floor 25

"i was so worried when you fell I though you were dead" Asuna said with tear running down her face.

"hey I said no need to worry I'm fine but it's you I'm worried about you just showed you love the most hated player in all of SAO people are going to start hating" I told her

"I...I don't care what they think I love you and I won't let anything get between us" Asuna said cry even hard than she did before "no you have to live with me I need you to protect me from all the bad people." she wept.

"I know, I know I guess I don't have a choice do I well let me go get my stuff and meet you there OK" I said to her trying to stop her from crying

"NO...I'm coming with you and never leaving your side again. It hurt to much the first time I was left alone and..." I interrupted her

"so that why you were being such a bit... I mean so cold to me earlier"

"yes I was being a bitch because you left me to be with other girls, two very pretty girls in fact" she said still crying

"hey haven't I told you how my you mean to me and how I'll never let you go." I said before kissing her forehead.

"well yes but you know I get jealous and..." I interrupted her again but this time without words. I kissed me with all my love. I licked her lips asking for entry and got it. Our tongue dance with one another until we need air.

" lets get going we don't want to over do are stay here." she nodded and we left the boss room hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The eighteenth part is in the POV of Kirito

Chapter: Moving in.

we left the boss room still holding hands, and were meet but a lot of angry and jealous boy and girls as we made our selves know to the world as a couple. It did take long before people but a gap between and started to asked there question once again.

I was surround no where to run, no way to fight, this was worst than a boss battle this was torture. But someone had my back "QUIET!" Asuna yelled getting everyone attention "now would you please move out the way so me and my lover over there can take our leave" everyone moved and as Asuna walked over to me and retook my hand we left leaving everyone behind starstruck by what had just happened

"thanks for that I wasn't sure how more my sanity could take." I said before kiss her hand, which she quickly moved and replaced with her lips.

"no need to thank me, we've got each others back remember." she said sweetly now sounding like Sachi had.

" I remember, now lets go get my things. On second thought you need to wait before I show my old place it bit of a state and if you saw it I would quite embarrassed" I said to her hoping she would believe me.

" liar but I'll let it slide, I'll meet you at the Selmburg teleport gate in half an hour, be earlier not later OK." she told me.

"OK I won't be more than ten minutes." I promised.

_Ten minutes later Selmburg _

I had got my things and me and Asuna were making our way to her place once we got there she opened the door and we entered. I away my thing and went back to the living room. I had just got through the door way when Asuna bounced on me I caught her and meet her lips but not knowing where my hands, I soon realised I was touch her ass "i sorry please don't kill me " I said moving my hand up off her ass.

"No it's OK I kind of like it" and with that said my hands when back to where they were and squeezed (for extra grip of course ;) ) I for this I was reward with a soft moan and I let go. Once she was back on her feet she said the words I was so glad to hear "welcome home Kirito"

I kissed her again before breaking the kiss and saying "it been along time hasn't it but I'm finally here."

we had dinner, sat in bed (in our underwear for the first time) our skin touch one another and we talked with some passionate French kissing in between, well there was more kissing than there was talking but we had fun.

After a final kiss we led down (because the stupid system was forcing us to go to sleep) and we said one last thing thing to one another

"i love you Asuna"

"i love you too Kirito, let stay like this forever, and once we escape this death game lets meet and fall in love all over again."Asuna was the final one to speak as our eyes slowly shut we were asleep yet still holding and protecting one another.


	19. Chapter 19

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The nineteenth part is in the POV of Kirto

chapter 19: Nightmares

Durker opened the chest and the alarm sounded, we couldn't teleport out and we had not choice but to fight. Me, Durker, Sasamaru, Tetsuo and Sachi all had to fight for our lives. Durker was the first to die, then Sasamaru, then Tetsuo and finally Sachi. But instead of me continuting to fight like I remember it. The room went dark and my 4 friend came back to life. "why did you let us die" they all said in unison before charging at me.

"wait guys I don't want to..." before I could finish my sentence I was killed by the ones I called my friends "Sachi why, why SACHI!" I yelled as I burst in to ploygons.

My eye shot open all I saw was darkness, but I heard was light. "sshhh kirito it's ok, ok it was just a dream no need to worry" Asuna said craddling me in her arms. She gave me kiss on the forehead and said that everything was ok.

"thank you Asuna but sorry if I woke you" I said to Asuna

"Dummy, it was about the black cats again wasn't it" she asked sounding concerned.

"yes it was but how did you know, Oh I was yelling again wasn't I" said silghty annoyed at my self.

" yes you were now lets go back to sleep OK" Asuna said, I could see her but I knew she was smiling.

"you get some sleep i'm going to get a drink OK" she nodded and tuck her self up, once I knew the system I had taken over and she would be able to wake up I got dressed and went to do some late night levelling just to clear my head.

_The next morning _

after I left I did return and the sun was raising so I went home. I opened the door and went inside, but to my surpise Asuna did sleep either. "could sleep huh." I said ashamed of myself for acting like a little kid.

"you know Kirito you could talk to me and tell me why you keep having this dream, it worries me you know." she said saddened at the fact I was having a nightmare that kept me up most nights.

I sighed and told something I should long ago "huh well you remember I told you how the black cats died." she nodded, not liking how I felt about that.

"i told you kirito it wasn't your fault." she said telling me how she felt.

"i know that but it just, I don't know maybe it effected me mentally and hmm since we got together the girl I call Sachi, it's, it's you" I told her and then I heard her gasp."i guess the reason I've been having this dream is because i'm scared" tears started to fall down my face "I don't to lose you, you mean to much to me" tears were now falling down my fast a lot.

"kirito i'm not going to die you'll protect me I know you will." she said giving me a hug. I took me a while but I hugged her back.

"But what if I can't and you die..." I said being stupid.

"Dummy i'm not going to die, I hate to say it but i'm stronger that sachi, and together were unstoppable" she said before kissing me

" I know, I know I was being stupid. I will protect you I promise." I said break away from the kiss for a second

"you better now kiss me" she said. Before we entered a long loving kiss. That night I did have a nightmare in fact I never had a nightmare again.


	20. Chapter 20

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twentieth part is in the POV of Kirito

Chapter 20: the body guard

I woke up in Asuna's bed, but Asuna wasn't there, but she did leave me a message.

_Sorry Kirito had to rush out Guild business _

_love you_

_Asuna. _

She had business with her guild it ok she is the second in command after all. I decided to go and check on thing with my own guild. I was just about to message Jess but I then got a second message from Asuna.

_Sorry Kirito I lied need to talk to you, floor 30 NOW!_

_Asuna._

No 'love you' something big must be going down.

_Floor 30 _

I arrived on floor 30 and Asuna instantly ran over to me, "Asuna what wrong," I asked being very confused about was wrong.

"it's the guild, the commander is going crazy, he start coming up with dumb rules like all higher ups need a body guard, but my bodyguard know who you are and he wants to keep me as far away from you as possible." she said holding me tight

"Asuna I can't breath can you..." I was interrupted by a familiar voice came from behind her

"let him go Asuna Madam, you have no right." he said starring at her with angrier

" I all the right to hold him like this he's my boyfriend." Asuna said holding me tighter.

I pulled her off and said "give me minute I'll sort this." I turned to the man behind her "Kuradeel, stand down, return to BT and await debriefing" I said in my commander voice .

"but sir" Kuradeel protested.

"NOW!" I yelled he nodded I went to the teleport gate and said teleport Tower. I turned to Asuna "do me a favour and pretend you never saw that ok" she nodded and we head home.

_The next day. _

I woke up it was the same situation I messaged Kuardeel and told him to return Asuna and let her go. He protested again I told him a order was an order. Once she returned I acted like nothing happened but when it happened the next day, then the next and I had enough I warn Kuradeel that if he took her away again I was going to attack him.

3 Days later

I was at the BT, looking through some Intel when I saw it the list of red guild members and the name I didn't want to see it was Kuradeel and it told me that all the people he guard would end up dead with in a week. So I message him telling him to meet me on floor 45 but he refused and said he was busy, I then messaged Asuna and told her to run from Kuradeel but I got no reply so I tracked her and found out where she was, she was on floor 25 not far from the BT.

When I got to where they were I heard Kuradeel talk "I'm going to show you your boyfriends little secret and then you are going to die hating him." he smiled.

"no I could never hate him no matter what." I heard her yell (this made me smile but) I had to do something fast.

"Let her go" I yelled looking like a blood hungry beast

"boss I can't do that she has to know the truth." Kuradeel said to me with a devilish smile.

"your right she does but I'll tell but if you don't let go of her now I'm going to hurt you" I said smiling the same way he did

"Ha you can't touch me that not what your guild stands for." I saw Asuna eyes widen as she heard the word guild.

"your right it not what my guild stands for but if you don't let go of her right now I can make and exception, plus your a red guild member so my guild should be able to accept your death.

"oh really so if I did this" he planted a knife into Asuna stomach and I smiled.

"sorry for smiling but now I get to have some fun", I said before I draw my sword and brought it to his head "for what you have done I sentence you to death" I said as I moved my sword slicing his neck and making him burst into polygons I then ripped the dragger out of Asuna stomach, healed her and held her close. "I'm sorry about that but after seeing what that guy had done to others and him taking you away from me I was left with no choice."

"dummy you were protecting me, now what is this secret you've been keeping from me." she said sounding angry.

"relax it's that bad it actually quite good now come on lets go." I told her taking back to The BT.


	21. Chapter 21

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after kirito and asuna get together)

I have only watch the anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-first part in in the POV of Asuna

Chapter 21: the truth.

Me and Kirito we walking to a near by tower, he look stressed and I was worried. "Kirito what wrong" he jumped a hearing me speak, "is really that bad for me to know this secret" I asked him.

He shock his head and said, "No, it's not that I don't want you to know about it, it' just the side effects could hurt me a lot."

I was shock to know that me knowing something could hurt him and I did want to cause him any more pain so I said "if you want I can wait..." he shock his head again telling me to be quite.

"It won't be you who hurts me" he said trying to comfort me but it did work as I knew what he meant

"It will Sachi won't it, she the reason you started his thing in order to stop your loved ones from dying and me knowing it will cause something bad right." I said but once again he shock his head.

"no, your right I started this guild because of Sachi but I didn't do it to protect my loved ones, I started it to protect everyone and give them a hand in surviving this game by doing tasks that they want done, it might be finding a lost item, or imprisoning a group of players. But we do have one rule, no killing." he told me

"you say no killing but you killed Kuradeel just now." when I said this he looked down "I'm sorry I know you did it to keep me safe but..." he interrupted me again.

"no it's OK your right I guess I acted more on instinct and lost control it's just when I knew he was going to hurt you I could take it." I hugged him to comfort him

"I know it hurt, and what you wasn't right but you had good intentions, here an idea lets forget about it OK." I smiled

"yeah thanks your the best now let me show you to my HQ" he told me before kissing me on the forehead and leading me into his tower.

"Kirito what is this place" I said as I looked at the tower in awe.

"this is the beater tower it the HQ of the beater guild, where we, in secret, help those suffering in this world. We know almost everything about the game, guilds and players of SAO, were inside almost every large guild and ever same small green guild work with us. We are the beaters and we will beat this game." I was shocked to see his new found confidence.

"so your the leader of the guild that has been stressing the commander out" I said to him a bit angry.

"well he should be stressed because we the elites know his dirty little secret." he said smiling which turn upside down as he looked at me "and this is the big that going to hurt. You see the commander he's Kayaba. At first it was only a guess but when we confronted him he did denied it. If your angry at me I accept that, I mean I know avatar of the greatest criminal of all of SAO and we haven't done anything."

"yes your right I am mad, I'm mad that you kept this to yourself, to know I was working for a madman must of killed you." I said to him he seemed to agree

"your right it did hurt, it hurt a lot to keep you there is just painful and it hurt to say that you have to say there because he doesn't want to lose you and if he did he said he would cause a lot of pain to more people than just me." he said

"Kirito stop you don't need to say that, now I know who he is I can leave and if he doesn't let me be with him I'll do something" I told desperately but the he smiled.

"well you know there is something you can do but it will require to say inside the guild." you see I need 2 things a second in command and a knight of the blood oath expert. If you become those two thing for me I would be very grateful" he the processed to tell me about the classes of the guild what they do, how Lis is part of the guild and how every one I know is part of this one guild.

"I'll do it, I'll do anything for you Kirito." I told him a bit scared

"Good to hear now come on let me introduce you to everyone." he said and smiled, I was still scared but that smile made me feel better, like I was able to do anything with him so I nodded and spent the next month working for the guild.

…...

A/N- hey guys I was think of doing an after story, It'll take place after alfheim online which will not have a place in this fanfiction, it will be slow release as I am currently focusing on this and a second fanic but the other one should end soon so will get 2 SAO fan fics each day, one day it be this the next the after story. First chapter will be up ASAP. Finally thank you for all the current followers and the people who have favourited this story. The number might be small but seeing people like what I write always makes me feel good so yeah I'm going to shut up now before I go over board. Seeing you in chapter 22 and hopefully get happier. (one last thing I'll read through the whole story so far and update it soon promise.)


	22. Chapter 22

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-second part in in the POV of Asuna.

Chapter 22- the turn around

It has been a month since I joined the beater and became both the second-in-command and the head expert of the knight of the blood oath. I though, I hoped that once I did this we could spend more time together and become happier. But this wasn't the case, instead he became more distant, he would leave from Selmburg to the level 25 hunting grounds and he do some pointless hunt until the late hour of the night. I would try to stay up to see him but he just would come thought the front door and go to bed. He wouldn't talk to me, he would smile at me, he seemed like he stopped loving me but I knew what was wrong and so did the rest of the elites.

"you know he blames himself right" jess said whilst I was helping her dish out tasks.

"you mean with the moonlit black cats' death, yeah I know he does but I told it wasn't" I told her a bit shock

"we all have but he doesn't listen." she told me "that why he didn't want to tell you about this because he started it out of pain, and now it cause him pain to be in it."

"wait are you saying that he hates being the leader of the guild that people love, the guild people are happy to follow. He's an angel in people's eyes so why does he hate the guild." I asked out of confusion.

"he hate it because the goodness comes out of pain. He takes the people pain from them, why do you think he's been away so much. Not just hunting he's raging he's taking his angrier out on weak mobs so that he doesn't hurt those he swore to protect." she said as my eyes widened

"he's doing all this, going through all this rage on this own why I mean were meant to be a team so why do this on this own" I asked still very confused.

"he's doing this on his own because of the love he has for you, he knows that sooner or later he's going to snap. He going to do some thing he regrets and it's will pretty much kill him inside." she said thinking about the future, but I knew it had already happened.

"no it's too late this isn't going to help him" her face change from sadness to confusion. "he already snapped, he protected me but it killed him inside. Do you know what happened to kuradeel" she shook her head. " well he was a signed to be my body guard, but he dragged me away from Kirito, he was going to kill me. However on the day Kirito brought me here, Karadeel was going to kill me and Kirito snapped he became from deadly, something out of a horror movie, he walk over to kuradeel and told him that if he did stop he was going to die. But kuradeel was to cocky and he pushed his luck, Kirito kept his promise and struck him down. You see he has already snapped and it's killing him inside" I felt tear run down my face after I said this.

"then you know what you have to do, you have to fight this beast and destroy it, provoke him and get this beast you talk about to come out and then challenge him to a duel, defeat him and hope for the best if it does work the first time do it again and again and again until he the beast is dead and the Kirito we know and love returns to us." she said showing no remorse

"do you know what your saying, your telling me to continuously attack kirito until he gives up. I don't think I could break him like that." I said still shocked about what she was telling me to do.

"I would do it, I love Kirito just as much as you do and if this was the only way to save him, which it is I, would do it hundred time. But I can't because he loves you and not me, he care more about your safety than his own, he loves you Asuna and you better know it" she said with tear running down her face.

"OK I'll do it, if that what it takes to return the one I love back to normal then I'll do it. Do you know where he is right now." she shook her head

"you'll have to track him and too far into his hunt to do that now, so wait until tomorrow, when he leave follow him, follow him to a private location and then do what must be done." she told me and I nodded.

"It should be too hard I know when he wakes up as his absence wakes me up too." I told her which cause her to sigh.

_The next morning_

The next morning I woke up at the same time he did and I heard what he said every morning time (not that I knew that until now) "I love you Asuna but the beast I have become doesn't, I don't want to hurt you so I must on my hunt." and he left. I followed, out of Selmburg, into the poison marshes and when we got to his hunting I saw the beast he hunted. It was his reflection. He used an legendary I item to make a mob I identical to himself and he would kill it over and over again.

"STOP DON'T DO THIS KIRITO" I yelled at him

"you followed me" he asked in a cold tone that I never heard before, 'this must be the beast Kirito talking.

"yes I followed you, I love you, and this is hurting me more than you know but I have to do it if I don't then I don't know what I will do, or what you will do, it has to be done." I said to him in the voice I use when we talk. After I said this I sent him a duel request, I was surprised he accepted with out hesitation.

We fought like wild animals. This wasn't the Kirito I love and a fight wasn't going to bring him back, jess was wrong I knew then and there what I had to do. "Kirito I give up finish this now. " I said throwing down my blade. ' my hope was that he would stop as he had said may times he could hurt me like that.

"as you wish" I saw the rage in his eyes, but then it changed, his body and mind were still in rage mode but his soul was different, forcing the body and mind to stop. He wasn't able to move, he wasn't able to speak, he wasn't able to think.

"I love you Kirito and I will learn to love this side of you know that it is here but please control it, use our love for one another to control this anger, use it's strength to free us from this world and free us so we can be together in the real world" I told him hoping my word would destroy the beast, not my blade. I move closer to him "use his rage inside of you against those response for your pain, use your rage to protect the one you love" I said slowing moving closer

"Asuna stop please" Kirito yelled, he was coming back to me slowly.

"Kirito I love you and I will not stop, I know you can't hurt me so I will never stop coming close" I told him moving closer. We were now a arms distance apart but this still seemed to far or me "Kirito beg you as the girl I know you love please drop you blade and back to me." in was no close enough to kiss him. Just then he grabbed his blade and moved

"Asuna get down" he yelled pushing me out the way and slay the reflection picking up the mirror he used to summon it. Was he back to normal or was he still raging. He turned to look and me still holding this holding his blade, he ran towards me. I was terrified was he going to kill me. But my fear soon destroyed as he throw his blade to the side picked me up like had when he first moved in and kissed me "thank you, you just saved and helped in more ways than one". He kissed me again.

He squeezed my ass and I moaned in this mouth. "do you want to head home." he nodded and we headed home. Loving each other more than we did ever before he was my every thing and I was his.


	23. Chapter 23

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

Warning:this chapter is a lemon.

The twenty-third part in a third person

Chapter 23: I love you.

After the event that had take place between Asuna and Kirito over the last month all they wanted was to 'catch up' on lost time. I got to Selmburg holding hands and as everyone knew they were together and if you touched them you would reject it.

They entered their home and were going to do thing they would normally why Asuna had a different idea. "you know I found something out that I would like to report from the knights of the blood oath"

"huh I not in the mood for work so can it wait" asked her

she look straight at him and walked towards him, started pulling on his shirt like she was going to rip it off and said "well it can but, I think you want to hear it about it know" she said seductively.

Not getting the hint and being as dense as he was he signed again and said "OK but only because to it's you"

knowing he still did understand what she was getting at she told him the info he already knew. "have you heard about the" she lean close to him and whispered "about the 'ethic code'" she felt his body tremble at the words. "you've never been with a girl before have you"

he shook his head and said "I never had a girl friend before you that is"

Asuna smiled and said seductively "so I'm the first girl you feel in love with huh."

he shook his head and said "well there was Sachi but I never felt as I feel with you, you are the first girl I truly loved, not because of your beauty but because you are you"

"is that so well then why don't we show each other how much we love the other." she said walking backward beckoning him to follow her to the bedroom

he happier followed, when he enter the game he would ever think about doing thing like this with a girl but it had almost been two year, his body and mind have changed so this was almost natural to him with Asuna.

Once they were close to the to the bed room. Kirito ran up and grabbed Asuna, she was shock but the surprise disappear as her lips were met hers then Kiri grabbed her ass and picked her up, she wrapped her legs round his waist and her arms round his necking. He walked as they kissed.

Once they reached the bed they fell, Asuna on the bottom and Kirito on top they were in a deep kiss. Exploring each other mouth fighting for dominance over the other. This continued for about 10 minutes and by this time they were both in their underwear. "Asuna are you ready" Kirito asked, she nodded as they both removed their underwear in unison. Kirito starred at Asuna in awe

"like what you see" Asuna asked in the heat of the moment. Kirito nodded and kissed her body all over. This cause her to moan and she asked him to enter her. He nodded as he lined himself and he entered her trusting in and out (the first time doesn't hurt in SAO) this process continued until they both came at once. "now do you see how much I love you" Kirito nodded and they were one (in the game of course.) and they feel asleep not to wake up until the next day.


	24. Chapter 24

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-second part in in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 24:will you marry me.

I woke up after the eventful night we just had. He smiled as he remember what had happened. Asuna was still asleep so Kirito decide it would be a good idea to let her sleep. After all he put her through she decide a little sleep. He took a shower got dressed and made her breakfast. It wasn't much just a slice of toast (his cooking skill wasn't high enough to do anything fancy) he added so butter and took it into her. By this time she was awake "good morning" I said with a smile.

"good morning" she said happily, but once she saw I made her breakfast she was overjoyed and speechless "Kirito, I... I mean...thank you" was all she could say after I put it next to her

"sorry it's not much but what I put you though..." she interrupted me.

"you know I did because I love and after last night I would of through you knew that" she said with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "i know it's just I feel bad is all but I do have something to do that will make sure you know how much I love you I just need to add some finished touches to it.

_Two weeks later _

"hey Asuna I'm home." I called hoping she was still out with her guild, which she was. OK now I have time to get the ring and put it in my storage. The ring cost about 1,000 COL

it was 2 hour later when Asuna finally got home, she was wearing her knights of the blood oath uniform. "hey Kirito i'm home."

"hey Asuna you k." I said trying to acted as normal as I could.

"yeah it was Kirito are you ok you look a bit uptight." she said sound worried.

"yeah it just things are a bit complicated at the moment, hey when are you next free." I asked trying but failed at getting her off my scent.

"well you know can tell me about it and I'm next free on well... tomorrow actually" she said smiling.

"OK great,umm I was thinking why don't we go out some where my treat." I said to her.

"umm where would we be going" she asked

"that for me to know and you to find out." I said smiling.

_The next day._

"come on take this blind fold off and tell where we going" she demanded

"No, dummy that would ruin the surprise." I said as I said her line.

"hey that my line... Dummy." she said playfully.

"Ok, OK but were here now and before you say anything me and a few of the guild member put it together so it did cost a thing, well I did a bit but your worth it." I said making her face me and removing the blind fold.

"dummy you know I don't like money being spent on me" she said.

"i know, I know but there something else to go with it." I said turning her around to the new log cabin I had built for her and like when I made the breakfast she was gob smacked . Now my next surprise was going to grow her over the edge and start the water works. We walked into the house and said "welcome to our new home". I turned her around and opened my menu, went to player, stats and finally status (which said dating, I planned to change that) "Asuna I have a question. Will you marry me" I said clicking on status and changing it to married I selected her name 'will you marry Kirito yes or No" I waited her answer which was... (A/N to be continued although we all know the answer)


	25. Chapter 25

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-fifth part in in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 25: the beginning of the end.

"yes, yes, a million times yes" Asuna said before kissing Kirito.

"this is the beginning of the end." Kirito said making Asuna confused.

"what do you mean the end." Asuna asked Kirito.

"I mean after our 2 weeks here were going to make a move against Kayaba, with all the information we have we can destroy the world piece by piece until he snaps. Once he has the final battle will begin. We will be free and I will come find you and we can live our happy lives, together." Kirito told Asuna making her giggle.

"why now , why didn't you do it earlier. Why you first knew about his identity." she asked

"well it had something to do with my state of mind and feeling for a certain girl." I told refereeing to her.

"you mean Sachi."she asked think I would end the game because of a dead girl but I shook my head then she understood. "you would end the game because we were getting close and you wanted this."

I nodded "I'm sorry I know it sound self-fish but I liked you a lot, I still do."

"no it's OK you were worried that we could be together or ever see each other again. In a way I'm happy you decided that."she told me.

"also there the fact I wasn't strong enough." I told.

"wait are you planning to fight him on your own" she asked me

"no were a team if possible I would like you stay out the fight. However if things get deadly jump in and hopefully it doesn't happen but if you get hurt my rage mode should kick. After the fight is over jump in and calm me down before we leave. In don't want to be a crazy dude before leave." and with that said Asuna clicked yes and we were married.

"Kirito that sound like a plan just be careful OK." I nodded and said

"you got it" I told before changed our home location to the log cabin and the brought some furniture. "this is going to be fun" I was the last thing I said before I showed Asuna round our house and the near by town.


	26. Chapter 26

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-sixth part will be in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 26:our lives together.

After me and Asuna moved to floor 22 we decide to take a 2 week vacation from both guilds and use the time as a honey moon (yes we did everything including a wedding night tradition if you catch my drift). We when on dates to lakes and restaurants but the main reason we did it was too be able to spend time together as a couple.

It was the third day of the honeymoon and I as always woke up first. The sight I saw was the same as always but it still felt amazing to see. It was Asuna fore head, her lush golden chestnut hair, the way it was taken care of, how it flowed was just amazing and it made it clear why so many men had asked for her hand in marriage. However she refused each and everyone of them, no one could get close enough to her to have a chance. Well everyone but my self, I opened up to Asuna in ways I didn't think I could and she did the same with me.

We would talk for hours and hours, we went on countless date, had endless dates and yet we never made it official, well never before 2 month ago when we became a couple, I was Asuna first beloved inside the game, she was a every isolated person, she seemed happy on the outside but on the inside she was very different as she had told me a week after we got together official. She said that every night she would have a nightmare about the this word and the real one, but once she woke up she would pack it up inside and go out fighting. She never and I mean ever let anyone get close to her, yeah she has friends like Lis but she never let anyone love her in the way I do. She also told me that after that first day when we had that first date and after spent that one day together she didn't have a nightmare that night. It was then when she knew how she felt, she knew she loved me but I didn't know I loved her. Well I knew I like her but I never though I would feel this way.

I was just like her, but so different just. I was someone who never opened themselves which made us the same but I never had nightmare, I never crumbled when I was alone. Hell I was always alone, alone in the depth of this hell and then the whole thing with the black cats did make me crumble and yet I was still standing, fighting but then morning the ones I lost. I felt empty and alone, more alone than I was before. I was a beater a solo player and I was always alone but when I made friends and lost them faster than I made them it destroyed me just like it had everyone else who had experience the same thing. Yes I had friends, friends like Klein who pulled me out the darkness some what he made me start the guild that protected the people of the world which I did.

This helped at first but then I lost it once again, I took on what other couldn't I took their suffering and made their lives easier. But this just like everything else had a side effect. I lost my will, I lost my strength, I lost a side of myself that I never want to lose again. I lost my ability to love.

I grow distance from Asuna. She joined the guild to support me and be there for me. She did this because she knew how she felt about me and I just didn't see it and I hate myself for it. As I grow more distance from her she grow closer to me. Want to free me from my endless guilt she was will to sacrifice her self to my blade to show me how my she loved me and then I saw it she was my light in my new dark world of my mind. She pulled me out of my endless hunt. She did this through a kiss, a kiss that was the seal of our love a seal I never want to break.

After all our difference, after all our pain we were together we were the peace keeper of this world we were the one who brought peace to the one who need it and this was our past and our present but the future, the future is never clear, it will have pain, it will have suffering but as long as we are together we can survive.

I snapped out my train of thought when Asuna started to stir. "hey good morning my love." I said to her

"good morning my hero" she said "what are you think about" she asked looking at my me.

"oh nothing just about us, how different I lives are but yet how similar they are as well" told meaning every word

"dummy" she told me "why do you think about trivial thing, your a great man yet you have so many doubts" . She miss understood what I meant

"i mean how our lives in here have been so different yes so similar. You were strong when I was weak and I was strong when you were weak. We are the yin and yan of this world, we are the ones who look after everyone else." I told her explaining what I meant about are lives

"oh sorry, then your not a dummy your a genius." she said with a comedian smile.

"huh... how about a truce,you don't understand what I mean or what I say and I'm very going to stop you from making fun of me agreed."

"now your making sense" Asuna told me with a smile

"I love even if you are a nut ball" I told her giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"how that mean" she protested but I gave he a stare that said ' oh really'

"OK,OK I get the hint, don't dish it out if you can't take it" she said smiling then she sat up gave a kiss on the cheek bounced off me and asked "what do you wan to do today"

"well I was think a romantic walk in the spooky forest over on the other side of the floor, there a rumour I want to check out." I said with a smile on my face knowing she would dare go into the spooky forest on this floor.

"no,no, no, no,no,No I won't go into that forest it's to dark and spooky." she protested wanting to go somewhere else.

"well I wanna go so if you want you can stay here and I'll go the forest...'alone'" I told her (I said the last part in a spooky voices)

"finnne I'll go but only because your going to be there"she said incredibly scared of today trip.

"lets get ready and get of here" I said before we got ready and headed out to the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-seven part will be in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 27: our first child.

Me and Asuna were walking through the forest, Asuna was holding onto my arm for dear life. "Asuna you don't have to hold so tight, i'll protect you" I said with a smile. Just then a they both heard a spooky sound and Asuna tighten her grip for a brief second then loosened it.

"I'm f..f...fine where I am, t...t..thank you" she said scared out her mind like she was I a horror movie. I sighed and continued on our path.

Once we got further into the forest Asuna asked what the rumour was about it as why we were here after all so I decide to tell her. "oh I thought you knew (I lied) well it says that 3 days ago (the day we moved here cliché much) a wood cutter was getting some wood for a project, on his way out of the forest he saw a small girl who looked no more than 3 or 4 but when went to guild her out she disappeared and was no where to been seen however when he went back the next morning she was there walking but when he went to talk to hear she disappeared this happened again yesterday and today he asked me, know who I was to check it out and I agreed so that we are...h" Asuna interrupted me

"Kirito! We promised not to take any tasks for the next 2 weeks" she said regaining her confidence.

"firstly glad your not scared any more, secondly I know that but it a little girl and want to see what's what." I said looking at Asuna who's eye widened as she pointed behind me. "Asuna what is it." I asked.

"It...it's her" Asuna told me pointing at a little girl who the rumour spoke of.

Once we both looked at the girl and she saw us we saw a smile from on her face. Then something mind blowing happened the girl yelled "mama papa it's you, you finally found me" once she said this she ran over to us and hugged Asuna legs, Asuna mother instinct kick in and she picked her up and embraced her. However Asuna had a look on her face that said 'what's going on' I shrug my shoulder in a way that said ' I don't know.' but I had to ask the girl something.

"huh... um sweet heart I know this sound stupid but what your name and why are you here." I asked

"silly daddy my name is Yui and to be honest I don't know why i'm here the only thing I remember is you too and that your my mama and papa." she said with a smile on her face

Asuna acting like a mother said "well then should we head home, you seem hungry." after Asuna said her face once again show the 'what's going on' look as she acted like a mother to this unknown skill.

I mouthed "must be you motherly instincts" it was a joke but I seemed to make sense.

"dummy" Asuna said under her breath.

Back at the log cabin.

Me, Asuna and Yui made our way close to home and Yui straightly really recognised where we were and shouted "were home" then she made Asuna put her (she had carried her the whole way home) and she ran to the front door giving me and Asuna a chance to talk.

"what do we do she thinks were her mother and father." Asuna said panicking

"relax I'll have jess search her up in the system data that we have and find out who she really. But for now lets go alone with it, it could be fun to play families for a bit right. Plus it could be great practise our future life." I said smiling.

"dummy, but I guess your right, I did enjoy treating her like a daughter and her treaty me like a mother." she said with a smile.

"that my girl go see to her and make her some food I'll to town and get some extra food as well tell jess to do some research. OK " I told Asuna before hugging her and making my way to town.

_2 hours _

I got back from town and saw Asuna playing a mini game with Yui. "you look like your having fun" I said reliving my presence.

"papa your home" Yui yelled running you to me and I crouched down and embraced her.

Then Asuna walked over and she said "looks like your fatherly instinct have kicking." I nodded and then we both laughed.

"what are you laughing at mama and papa is something funny" Yui asked

"no not really me and papa are just being silly is all" Asuna told Yui

"oh yeah I forgot to say Yui in our new house we don't really have somewhere to sleep at the moment, but we will soon I order an attachment that will be built tomorrow so tonight you and mama will sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the sofa." I told Yui and Asuna who face said 'oh no your not'

but Yui some how saw this as well and said "no papa it's OK you and mama can sleep together I'll sleep on the sofa it's OK, I don't want mama to get upset." she said knowing Asuna would feel uncomfortable with sleeping with Yui.

"I know you would be OK with it but I don't think it'll be a good idea, I mean it get cold out here at night so yeah" then I got a second idea "how about we all sleep in the bed tonight me and mama where we normally sleep and you in the middle yeah." I said and both Asuna and Yui liked that idea.

"i think that would be a great idea" Asuna beamed.

"yaaaaay I'm sleeping with mama and papa tonight." Yui beamed just like Asuna had.

"well that's that settled, now who's hungry" Asuna said with a smile. She already new the answer.

"ME!" both Kirito and Yui said in unison

"Yui your just like your father" Asuna was interrupted by Yui who said the same thing she was going to say.

"we both love Mama cooking."she said with a smile, then me and Asuna both smiled as she went off to cook and me and Yui continued the mini game. Once Yui was asleep In our bed, me and Asuna decide to have a small chat about her.

"you know I really like having her round it makes us feel like a real family but..." Asuna said but interrupted her to say the thing she did want to say.

"but it means some else to protect and I don't want to hurt her by leaving." after I said this Yui walked in and it seemed she need to tell us something.

"mama, papa I know your worried about me but you don't have to worry about me I have some thing I need to tell and it's important."


	28. Chapter 28

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-eight part will be in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 28: Prototype YUI.

"What is it Yui." Asuna asked Yui.

"Mama it's something important that is all I can say for the moment." Yui said. However it seemed she was inside some sort of trance which was suddenly broken, once these words were said Yui fell hitting the ground hard.

"YUI" both Asuna and I yelled in unison as they ran over to her.

"She OK no damage done, but she is in sleep mode." I told Asuna. She nodded and I carried Yui back into the bed room and placed her in the middle of our bed. Me and Asuna joined her, still worried about her safety.

_The next morning _

I woke up to find Asuna and Yui out of bed. 'they must of already woken up.' I thought. As I got out of the bed I went into the living room, I saw Asuna and Yui playing the same mini game as yesterday. "yeah girl good morning." I said to both girls to get their attention.

"Morning daddy." Yui said running up to me and hugging my legs, I then went to pick her up and embrace her.

"so your finally up, lazy" Asuna said with a playful pout. I stared at her in a 'very funny' look.

"Yes I'm up but after yesterday I think I need more of a lie down." I said then Asuna made a strange look.

"what happened yesterday papa." Yui asked me. I was confused, did she forget about last night as well.

"umm Yesterday Papa had to fight a very high level monster just to get to you." Asuna said making up some sort of excuse.

"yeah it was very through and stressful, so I had to take a lie in just to recover, but I'm OK now any way why don't you go play out side, there some children who live around here I'm sure they would love to play with you." I told Yui supporting Asuna's excuse and trying to get her away so me and Asuna could talk.

"OK sound like fun, Mama is OK if I go play outside." Yui asked making sure it was OK with both parents.

"Yes dear it's fine go have fun." and with that said Yui ran outside.

"OK what we going to do about last night." I said very bluntly.

"Well no need to so blunt about it but I do think we need to do some thing about it." Asuna told me.

"I do to something but not yet, if we wait to see if that more confident Yui appears we can ask her what she meant, because it is clear the Yui we currently know does know or remember what had happened last night and mention it to her will just confuse her like she did earlier." I told Asuna and she seemed to understand.

Then Yui returned looking very happy. "look Mama and Papa, look at the pretty stone I found. The stone was a light blue, tear shaped gem. When Asuna looked at the name of this game object it made her cry. The item was called 'Yui heart' and I was confused at what was going on. The Yui spoke, this was clearly the more confident Yui. "don't cry Mama I can explain. The object 'Yui heart' is an object that you can use to carry me around. I am not a player or a ghost like some people that come to believe. I am in fact a AI I have to sides which will soon become one." she then when to explain how she was the emotions and the mental handler of SAO her, job was to make sure that the player of SAO were stable, but she got her permission away. Then she saw us doing her job for her and she wanted to meet us. " and that is why I disappeared when ever a different player approached me, I want to meet the two of you first and thank you for doing my job." Yui finished saying.

"OK I understand why you wanted to meet us but why call us Mama and Papa and not Kirito and Asuna." I asked Yui.

"Well it's simple really, I wanted to live with you and if I called you by your names it would feel natural so I choice Mama and Papa and the 3 year old girl act." Yui told us.

"So because we were doing kind you wanted to join us as a family." Asuna asked and Yui nodded.

"OK but why did you give us a in game object, aren't you going to be staying with us" Yui shock her head

"no I can't in or to meet you I had to remove my self from the system, and soon I will be deleted, however with this game object I can place my basic 3 year old girl act with all my memories inside and then be saved to you nerve gear." she told us and we smiled. However just as we went in for a family embrace Yui burst into polygons and entered the heart.

Both me and Asuna were surprised by the sudden turn of events but then the realisation of Yui was gone hit us tear fell down our face and we turned to each other. Asuna was the most effected I held her in my arms and just let her cry.

"she g..gone, Yui's gone." Asuna sobbed

"I know, I know. But that doesn't mean were not going to see her again, it just means that we have to work hard than ever to prepare are self for the up coming fight. We will see her again I promise. She is save to my never gear data so when we get back I can recreate her." I told Asuna.

"I...I know it's just she was our daughter and she's gone." Asuna sobbed louder. All I did was comfort her and tell her everything was OK, although I felt the same way.

That night the bed felt empty, I had removed the attachment of yui bed room and we just led our bed trying to make the pain go away, but I wasn't going to, not until this game was done.


	29. Chapter 29

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The twenty-ninth part will be in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 29: the final fight.

It had been 2 very hard weeks since Yui left, Asuna had crumbled but with help from Kirito she was back on her feet and ready to fight. At the BT people were equipping themselves and training getting their skill up as high as they could. It was close to 10 in the morning and preparation were being complete, soon Kayaba would be shown to the world and if any luck the final fight will begin.

"are we all set" I asked jess.

"yes the identity of Kayaba will be sent to each and very player." jess conformed to me.

"then send it." I told jess

with that the message that would end it all had been sent.

_2 hour later. _

"KIRITO" yelled a voice that belonged to none other than Kayaba. "YOU HAVE DESTORIED THIS GAME, THIS REALITY NOW YOU MUST DIE."

"no I don't think I do, you see if I was to die then everyone will hate you more than they already do." I told him. "however that is a way for us to end this once and for all."

"...and what would that be." he asked me.

"a final fight, the people who still trust you, or the mobs of your choice VS my guild." I told

"sound like fun, OK you have a deal bring them back here in 1 hour and we can end this." he told me with a evil smile.

_1 hour told later_

the sound of the duel timer was ending me and my guild against Kayaba and a few level 89 mobs, the plan was for me and Asuna to fight Kayaba,everyone else to take down those mobs.

FIGHT the sound of the duel count down ended, everyone charged into a conflict. The fight had lasted nearly 2 hours I was on up yellow, Asuna was on low green and Kayaba was on mid yellow. He was strong but we were stronger, just then a mob came in front of Asuna and attacked, she wasn't unable to block and her heal dropped...to red the mob swung again and Asuna began to glow, she had been killed.

"ASUNA" I yelled dropping my blade and running to her.

"Kirito it's OK I'm happy, I'm happy I got to live with and love you. Thank you." she said glowing brighter.

Was about to scream her name when Klein yelled "Kirito catch" he threw me the revival item "remember 10 seconds"

I caught the item and said "revive."

there was a long wait before blue polygons turned in yellow one and the reformed Asuna, she wasn't dead just unconscious I got up took her blade and as Kayaba had his back turn to walk away I charged at him and dug Asuna blade though him. "Game over bitch." was all I said to him as he died.

Once Kayaba was dead we got the congratulations message and was told ' 2 day until log out.' we were all happy we were going home, but we had to survive for 2 days. We all went our separate ways and said we would all meet up in the real world some day.

I took Asuna back to our home and waited for her to wake up. A day later she did and when she opened her eyes all she said was "KIRITO!".

…...

that was chapter 29 and as you have more than likely guess it is going to end in the next 1 or 2 chapter.

Sorry for the jump this chapter I just want to get this chapter done so I can work on some different fan fics.


	30. Chapter 30

Sword Art Online: The Beaters

disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters

this is my first fanfiction so please leave any review is welcome a quick warning this story will contain sexual content and some swear words ( the sexual stuff want be till later after Kirito and Asuna get together)

I have only watch the Anime so thing may be missing from the light novel.

The thirtieth part will be in the POV of Asuna.

Chapter 30: log out.

I opened my eyes, I thought I was dead, my HP did drop to zero and yet I was here. But where was here, I soon knew as blur turned in vision and I saw none other that Kirito.

"KIRITO" was all I could say.

"hey how are you feel anything, I mean we don't know the side effects from being revived." he told me

"revived?, did you revive me back there?, how?" I said asking one too many questions

"yes you were revived and to do it I used the revival item I gave to Klein a year and half ago, I'm surprised he hadn't used it." he told me

"a year a half ago wait that was when...oh" I said realising how and why he got the item in the first place. "anyway did we do, is the game going to end?"

"yes it is, seeing as we ended it too early there's a small delay as the game clears the remaining floors for us, were going to be logged out tomorrow." he told me

"so we have a day to spend with one another." I said to him and he nodded. "but to be honest I just want to stay in our log cabin and do this" I told him before I kissed him.

He kissed back and said "you got it".

We spent the rest of that day kissing and talking about our real life, the time was close to midnight and the count down clock said 5 minutes until log out but then I sudden fought popped in to my head. "Kirito how will we find each other?"

"I don't know but I'll find a way I always do" after he spoke those words he started to glow blue then he broke upwards, he had been logged out. Then the same happened to me so I closed my eyes and waited to wake up in the real world.

But I did wake up in the real world I woke up in a bird cage and then I heard a voice. "hello Asuna, welcome to Alfheim, you are going to be my princess and we are going to live a very happy life together" it was a man named Sugou and now he had me trapped in a second game.

"Kirito please save me" was all I could say.

THE END...

…...

that was all I wrote, sorry if this fan fic is shit, it was my first after all, I will do a squeal which is call SAO: true love, but I haven't had any idea to write so I won't be continuing with it at the moment.

Thanks for reading spkieeb2.


End file.
